Darkened Love
by Dimunda
Summary: A girl named Anora starts a journey with an Icic, a mystical and strange pokemon. Anora and Snow, her Icic, are going to work on being the best in Pokemon Contest. But, Anora meets Darken, a strange boy with a Charmeleon. Something's strange with him.OCxO
1. Anora and Icic

I am

I pulled my blue jeans on. I looked down at my black tank top with a dark red rose on it. My name is Anora Smith. I have dark black hair and lime green eyes. Yeah lime green. Strange I know. I get them from my father, who got them from his father, and so on. Today is the day I get my pokemon. I turned fourteen a month ago. I know we're supposed to get our pokemon at 10 but they changed the rules here in Sinnoh. 

"Anora," I heard my mother say from the other side of the door, "Are you ready?" 

"Almost," I called back. I then heard her feet walk away.

I looked at the small table next to me and saw my necklace. It had a black leather chain and dangling from it was a small poke ball. It was passed down from my father. His first pokemon was held in it, but now that the pokemon doesn't use it, he gave it to and I put it on my necklace. 

I picked it up and wrapped the necklace around my neck, hooking it behind my neck. I smiled. I then grabbed a black ponytail and wrapped my hair in it. I then looked from my green backpack my father had used when he was younger. I found it next to my bed, and picked it up, placing the straps on my shoulders. I breathed in deeply, nervous as heck. I then smiled.

"Let's do this," I told myself. 

I then opened the door and ran down the stairs. My mom, a beautiful woman with black hair and dark brown eyes, was standing by my father, a man with blonde hair and lime green eyes. By his side was a Infernape and by my mother's was a Lopunny. 

"Oh, Anora," my mother said, rushing up to me and embracing me in her arms, "It's time for your first journey." She squeezed me so hard I couldn't breathe. 

"M-M-Mom!" I gasped.

She let go of me, and said, "I'm sorry, dear, I'm just so proud and nervous!" 

I smiled nervously at her and said, "I'll be fine."

My dad looked at me and asked, "You do have only the stuff you need, right?"

I nodded my head and replied, "Yep. I have a spare change of clothes, potions, antidotes, berries, poke food, and some pokeballs. That good enough?" I smirked.

He smiled and said, "Yep. Just making sure."

I turned towards the door and said, "Well I better get going before it gets dark. I love you two!" 

As I walked out the door, they both said, "We love you too!" 

We lived just on the outskirts of Sandgem Town, so I didn't have to walk far. I saw the town up ahead and smiled. I ran as fast as I could, seeing the Pokemon Laboratory. 

The doors opened automatically and I ran inside the laboratory. A man with a gray mustache and hair looked at me.

I ran up to him, smiling, and said, "Hello, Professor Rowan." 

He looked at me and said, "Ah, you must be Miss Anora. On time."

I smiled even more and nodded my head. 

Rowan frowned and said, "I am sorry, Miss Anora, but we have run out of pokemon."

I frowned and screamed, "What?!" 

Rowan replied, "Yes, three trainers came early this morning and picked up the remaining pokemon. I apologize, but you will have to come next month and get your pokemon." 

"NO WAY!" I yelled. 

Rowan nodded his head, saying nothing. 

I looked at the floor sadly. I had been preparing for this moment for _months _and now I had to wait longer!

"Sir," a voice said. 

I looked up to see and Aide staring a Professor Rowan, pity in his eyes.

He spoke again, "We _could _give her the new pokemon we found, sir. It might be a great opportunity to see what it actually _does_."

Professor Rowan looked at the ceiling, thoughtfully.

"Yes," he mumbled, "We _could_."

Professor Rowan looked at me and I stiffened. 

He smiled, his eyes closing, and said, "Yes, we should give her to you."

I blinked confusingly.

He opened his eyes, his smile disappearing.

"Come with me," he said calmly, and he began to walk toward the Aide that saved my butt!

I ran to catch up with him, confused as to what the two people were talking about.

We then reached a room where a single, white poke ball with a blue snowflake laid. 

I looked at it confusingly.

I heard the Professor chuckle. I then saw the Aide pick up the poke ball and hand it to Professor Rowan.

He turned to me, the poke ball towards me, and said, "Anora, this is a pokemon my Aides and I had discovered. We believe it to be a new species, but must clarify this with other Professors."

I nodded dully. 

He chuckled, and the poke ball then opened. I gasped.

On the floor now, was a pokemon that looked like a Vulpix. But this one had three, beautiful, snow white tails. Its body was completely white, except its underbelly. I saw that it was turquoise. I looked at its eyes and saw that they were black as coal. The pokemon looked sweet. 

The Professor picked up the small pokemon, and it did not pick up a fight. The pokemon staring at me, the Professor said, "Anora, this pokemon's name is Icic. So far, we had deducted that it is an ice/psychic pokemon." 

"Cool….," I said, unknowingly. 

The Professor smiled and said, "Indeed. Now, we _were _going to study this pokemon, and since my Aide said that you should get her…" he said this while looking at the Aide, who turned away and blushed.

"He gave me the idea that thought 'what better way to find out more about this pokemon, than with a trainer!'" Rowan said. 

Rowan the looked at the Pokemon, and asked, "Icic, how would you like to join this young lady?"

The pokemon stared up at him, and turned her head in confusion. 

"Ice?" the pokemon asked.

Rowan and the Aide laughed. 

I just stared. 

The Professor than bent down, and placed the small fox pokemon onto the cold floor. He stood up and looked at me.

"Now," he said, still looking at me, "Bend down, call the pokemon, and we'll see if she comes to you. If she does, you can take her, but if she doesn't…" He didn't have to tell me.

I gulped while I looked at the small pokemon, who stared up at me, her head still tilted in a confused way. 

I bent down slowly, holding out a hand. 

"C-come here please, Icic?" I asked stuttering.

The pokemon stared at me, then at my hand. She then took a step forward and sniffed my hand. I could feel her cold nose on the tips of my fingers. 

I then saw the pokemon smile and she jumped onto my chest. I felt my face grow hot as I pet the pokemon.

"It's settled then," Rowan said.

I looked up at him to see him holding an ice blue (oh the irony) pokedex. He then handed me Icic's poke ball, but I refused it.

"No thanks, Professor," I said, holding Icic in my arms. "I'll let her walk freely. Bye!" I then turned and ran out of the laboratory before he could say anything else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked down the road, Icic by my side. I stared at her. She smiled at me.

"I think I should give you a nickname," I said, "But what?" 

She just continued to smile and walk.

I smiled and asked, "Would Snow be ok?"

"Ice!" Icic said happily. 

I smiled even more and said, "Then Snow it is!" 

I then saw Snow's small ears prick up. She stopped walking, crouched down, and began to growl deeply.

I stopped and walked by her side. 

"What's wrong, Snow?" I asked, afraid. 

She continued to look down the road and growl.

I slowly looked down the road and saw what she was growling at.

A boy, around my age I think, with stringy, black, shoulder length hair was walking down the road. He had small white highlights in his dark hair. He wore a black shirt with a white swirl in the middle and black pants with black shoes. By his side was a dark red Charmeleon with amber eyes. When he got close enough, I noticed the boy had light blue eyes. Not ice blue, but slightly darker. 

He stopped a couple of feet from us. He looked at me, smiling slyly. Frankly, he began to creep me out. 

I bent down and picked up the growling Snow, who continued to growl even in my arms. 

He then said, "Be wise if you would control your pokemon." 

I glared at him, and decided not to speak to him. 

I whispered into Snow's ear, "Shhh, it's alright. We're leaving." 

She stopped growling, but I felt her chest vibrate. I then began to walk, ignoring the fact that he was still staring at me with his eyes. I dropped my left hand, and held Snow with my right. If I needed to punch the dude, I might as well have a hand to do so. 

I then felt him grab my wrist. I turned around, hearing Snow growl and bark.

"Hey!" I yelled at him, "Let me go!" 

He smiled slyly at me again. I wanted to punch him right in the face.

"Battle me," he said simply.

"What?!" I asked.

He smiled even more and said, "Battle me and my pokemon."

I narrowed my eyebrows and yelled, "Make me! Now let go!" 

He smiled at me. Icic barked more and more. 

I looked down and saw the Charmeleon smiling just as slyly as its trainer. 

The boy had not let go of me.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed, struggling to get free. 

"Will you battle me?" he asked.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" I yelled, getting angrier. 

His eyes then flashed. I stopped. 

"Battle me," he said once again.

I glared and said lowly, "No." 

He chuckled. 

"Why won't you?" he asked curiously.

I frowned even more and said, "Because you creep me out." 

"Is that a reason to not battle someone?" he asked, mockingly.

I glared, ignoring Snow's barks. 

"I don't care," I said plainly, "I don't want to battle you." 

"Please," the boy asked.

I was getting very angry. 

"Read my lips!" I said, "I. Don't. Want. To. Battle. You!" 

Then, surprisingly, he released me.

"Alright," he said, "I can see you don't want to battle, and I respect that." 

I stepped slowly away from him, but stood within a couple of feet. 

He smiled slyly at me, and then held out his hand.

"My name's Darken," he said.

"Darken?" I asked. 

He laughed and said, "Yeah. It's a strange name, huh?"

It was indeed. 

I slowly took his hand, and said, "My name is Anora." 

"Anora," he repeated in a whisper. "Such a pretty name."

My face grew hot. 

He smiled even more.

I then let go of his hand and said, "I um gotta go." 

He shrugged his shoulders, and said, "I'm going to Sandgem to talk to a man. You going to Jubilife City?" 

I nodded my head, too afraid for words.

He turned and winked at me, saying, "I might see you there." 

He then walked down the road, leaving me confused deeply. I could've sworn I heard him say something that sounded like 'she's mine' to his Charmeleon as he walked away.

I looked down at Snow who had calmed down and looked up at me.

I asked, "What just happened?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We stopped in the middle of a forest. 

"I'm hungry," I said, digging in a berry pouch.

I looked at Snow and asked, "How bout you?"

She smiled and barked, "Icic!" 

I smiled and said, "Thought so." 

I then threw her an Oran berry, which she happily ate. 

I pulled out a Pecha berry, and bit a piece off, looking up at the clear sky.

I swallowed the berry and said, "Hey, Snow." 

I looked down to see the pokemon look at me, chewing on the berry.

"I was thinking," I said, "How would you like to be in Pokemon Contests? I don't think I'd like to battle Gym Leaders."

Snow smiled and said, "Icic Ice!" 

I smiled nervously and asked, "I take that as a yes?"

Snow nodded her head. 

I smiled and said, "Great! From now on, I'm a Coordinator! I hope." 

She smiled and ate the rest of her berry. She then jumped into my lap, staring blankly into my eyes. 

"You know," I said, "I don't even know your moves." 

Snow shrugged her shoulders. 

I laughed. 

"I kinda need to know them," I said, "Will you show me?"

Snow nodded her head and jumped off my lap. She then looked at a rather large boulder.

I then saw her small eyes grow light blue. The boulder was the outlined with light blue light. 

"Psychic?" I asked, looking at her.

Her eyes turned normal, causing the boulder to fall back to the ground with a large 'thump'. 

She nodded her head. She then turned to a tree, and opened her mouth. Small snow headed straight for the tree. She closed her mouth. I saw that the tree had frost on it.

"Defiantly blizzard," I confirmed.

She nodded her head. 

The turned back to the boulder and opened her mouth again. A small light blue substance shot at it. Closing her mouth, I saw that the boulder had frozen.

"Ice beam," I said plainly. 

Snow nodded her head.

I noticed the sun had started to go down. Snow yawned sleepily.

I giggled. I opened my backpack and pulled out a dark blue sleeping bag. I opened it up and crawled inside of it. 

I looked at Snow, patted the spot next to me in the bag, saying, "Come on! You can sleep with me." 

Her eyes droopy, she walked towards me. She climbed inside the bag with me, and in mere seconds, she was asleep, her breathing barely being heard. I smiled and turned towards the now darkened sky.

There, I saw Darken's face. I felt my face grow hot as I shook him out my mind. I turned towards Snow, closing my eyes sleepily.

_Who cares about that boy: _I thought. 

_**You do: **_a voice inside my head joked.

Falling asleep, I thought: _Shut up._

Ok, how was this so far? I know the names in here are different, but don't criticize me too much! Please tell me what you think. Haven't decided if I was going to put Ash and the gang in here yet. Anyway, I was trying to make Darken sound as much as looking like Darkrai, just to let you know. He will be one strange boy. Please review and tell me how this was! 

Dimunda


	2. Pokemon Contest

I am

I awoke to the sound of the bird pokemon chirping. I stretched tiredly and looked to my left at Snow. She was still soundly asleep. I smiled. I poked her gently, her eyes shooting open.

"Good morning, Snow," I said, happily.

The pokemon stood up, and did a cat stretch, yawning in the process.

I then stood up and rolled the sleeping back up, and put it back into my backpack.

I then pulled out some poke food, poured some onto the ground, and said, "Here you go, Snow. Eat up!"

She immediately began to eat the poke food. I giggled. I pulled out two Oran berries and ate them both.

Snow finished her poke food and stared up at me, smiling. I smiled back. I placed my backpack on my shoulders.

"Let's go!" I said.

I turned and began to walk, Snow rushing to my side.

"Ash!" I heard a girl's voice yell.

"I'm sorry, Dawn!" a boy's voice yelled.

I looked to my right and saw a raven haired boy arguing with a girl with black hair. A boy with spikey brown hair was trying to calm them down.

I looked down at Snow. She smiled at me, and turned to the group.

"Snow….," I said.

She then began to walk towards the group.

I sighed and walked with her.

_What are you up to_: I thought as we walked towards them.

The pokemon then jumped in between the two bickering people. They both looked down at Snow. Snow was smiling at the girl.

The girl then smiled and said, "Well aren't you a cutie?"

She then picked Snow up, and petted her. The boy sighed in relief, probably because the girl stopped yelling at him.

"Snow!" I yelled, running towards them now.

The girl looked at me and so did Snow. Snow blushed.

"I'm sorry," the girl said, "Is this pokemon yours?"

I reached her and nodded her head. "Yes," I said, glaring at Snow, "Snow is my Icic."

Snow then jumped out of the girl's hands and into my arms, where she snuggled her face against my chest.

"An Icic?" the raven haired boy asked, pulling out a red pokedex, pointing it at Icic.

"_No data on this pokemon found,_" a computerized voice said.

All three of the people looked at me.

I felt my face grow hot as I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I thought so," I said, "You see, Snow, is a suppose new breed of pokemon that Professor Rowan found. I don't know much about her, but I do know that she is my pokemon and my friend."

I smiled while looking at Snow, who smiled back.

I then looked up at the three standing before me and said, "My name is Anora by the way."

The raven haired boy smiled and said, "My name is Ash." A Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. "And this is my buddy, Pikachu." The Pikachu smiled.

The girl smiled and said, "I'm Dawn." A Piplup stood proudly in front of her.

Dawn giggled and said, "And this is my Piplup."The boy smiled. I then realized he was holding my hand, and said, "My dear my name is Brock. Maybe you and I could get together and-" I saw him cringe and fall to the ground.

I saw him get dragged off by a Croagunk.

I giggled slightly.

I saw Ash's eyes advert to Snow, who lay comfortably in my arms.

"Hey, Anora," Ash asked, "Can we battle?"

I smiled and thought about it. I ran my fingers through Snow's fur.

"Well…," I said, "It would give me a chance to see what Snow can do."

I then smiled and said, "Sure, why not?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

"Snow!" I yelled, but it was too late.

Pikachu's electrical attack hit my weakened Snow, and she fainted.

She fell to the ground. I ran towards her, starting to panic.

"Snow!" I yelled, bending down towards her.

She opened her small eyes half way, and looked at me sadly.

"Ice….," she said, sadly.

I smiled and said, "You did great, Snow. You were amazing."

She smiled at me.

Brock then walked towards me with a potion.

"Let me take a look at her," he said, taking her from my arms.

I watched as he sprayed the potion onto Snow's body.

"Hey, Anora?" I heard Ash say from behind.

I turned to see him and Pikachu looking at me, sad.

"We're sorry, Anora," Ash said, "We shouldn't have been so hard on you and Snow."

I smiled and said, "It's all right, Ash. It's nothing to worry about. You and Pikachu just showed us that we need to work harder!"

Ash smiled and so did Pikachu.

"PIKA!" said a cry from behind.

We turned around to see a dark yellow Pikachu running towards a rapid river. Chasing it from behind was a pack of Zangoose. They were slicing at the Pikachu, chasing it closer and closer to the river.

"No!" I said. I looked at the others and said, "We have to help it!"

I then ran towards the Zangoose. When I got closer I picked up a rock, and threw the rock at the Zangoose in the front.

"Leave it alone!" I yelled as I threw the rock.

They all then looked at me, anger in their eyes. They then began to run towards me.

I frowned and took a step back.

"Anora!" Ash, Dawn, and Brock yelled.

"Charizard, flamethrower!" a voice yelled.

A huge stream of fire then blocked the Zangoose from my path.

I looked up and saw a dark red Charizard with amber eyes. On its back was...

"Darken!" I yelled.

I turned back to the Zangoose, who I saw run back to their first target, who was lying tiredly beside the river.

"No!" I yelled.

They reached the Pikachu, and before it could move, the Zangoose attacked it, sending it into the rapid river.

"NO!" I yelled again, diving into the water after it.

I grabbed the Pikachu, holding onto it tightly.

It looked at me, confused.

"Pika?" it asked.

"Don't worry," I said with a forced smile, "You're going to be all right."

It just continued to stare at me.

"Anora!" a voice yelled.

I tried to look up passed the water. I saw Ash and Dawn running on the side of the river, absolute worry on their faces.

"Anora, you have to get out of there, and now!" Ash yelled, "There's a waterfall coming!"

I widened my eyes and looked behind me. There was indeed a waterfall, and I was getting closer and closer to it.

"Pikachu!" the Pikachu in my arms yelled.

I squeezed it and said, "Don't worry. I won't let you get hurt."

The pokemon stared at me in amazement. At that moment, I felt us falling down the waterfall.

I screamed, closing my eyes, but clutched the Pikachu harder.

I then felt something grab me. I opened my eyes to see the Charizard holding me, flying me back to land.

We landed on the ground, and the pokemon let me go. My arms let the small pokemon in my arms free. It then stared at me in amazement once again.

It then wrapped its tiny arms onto my sides into a hug. "Pika Pikachu!" it said.

I smiled and patted the Pikachu's head. It released me, landing onto the ground. It stared up at me. I stared back.

The Pikachu then jumped onto my shoulders. I stared at the pokemon in shock. It was just smiling at me.

"Pikaa!" it said, happily.

I could only blink.

"Do you," I asked, "Do you want to join us?"

The Pikachu nodded her head.

I smiled and said, "Alright then!"

I pulled out a poke ball.

I looked at the Pikachu and quickly thought.

"How bout I name you Pecha?" I asked the Pikachu.

It eyes sparkled as she nodded her head. She then pushed the button on the poke ball and disappeared inside of it.

I smiled at the poke ball. It was a strange catch, but a catch was a catch.

"Hey," a voice said from behind.

I turned to see Darken, smiling slyly at me, his Charizard by his side.

I narrowed my eyebrows and glared at him.

"What?" I asked coldly.

He chuckled and said, "You know, most people would be grateful if someone saved their life. They would even say thank you. Did you know that?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah I did."

I looked at the Charizard and said, "Thank you, Charizard."

I saw Darken frown, and the Charizard laughed. I then saw Darken smirk. He then walked towards me. He reached me, and looked down at me. He was so tall!

He bent down, and whispered in my ear, "You're so feisty." His cool breathe hit against my ear.

I felt my face grow hot, and my heart began to pump faster.

He chuckled as if he knew he was causing both.

My heart began to hurt, it was pumping so hard. I clutched Pecha's poke ball.

He then moved his face to in front of mine. I saw his light blue eyes sparkle.

He then moved closer and placed his lips swiftly onto mine. His lips were so cold, they sent shivers down my spine. It was over quickly, but it felt like forever to me. He smiled at me, and moved to my ear once again.

"You're mine, Anora," he said. He then turned around, and got onto his Charizard.

Before I could say something back, he was off into the sky.

I stomped my foot and yelled, "That arrogant jerk!"

"Um, Anora?"

I turned around to see Ash and the others staring at me.

I felt my face grow hot.

"Was that guy your boyfriend?" Ash asked.

I felt my face grow hotter.

I yelled, "NO!"

He then asked, "Then why'd he kiss you?"

I didn't think it was possible, but my face grew even hotter.

I turned around and yelled, "I DON'T KNOW!"

I breathed in and out calmly.

I turned around and smiled.

They all blinked at me.

"Well, I better be off to Jubilife," I said, looking at Snow, "We have to work on our contest stuff."

"You're a Coordinator?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"I'm going to be one," I said.

"Hey is there going to be only one contest in Jubilife?" Dawn asked, slight sadness in her voice.

I shook my head and replied, "From what I've heard there are going to be two, one following the first one."

Dawn smiled.

I waved at them and said, "See you guys later!"

I then ran off with Snow, running the way towards Jubilife

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (couple of days later)

"Ok, Snow," I said, brushing her fur with a silver brush, "You're just going to have to use a poke ball only in contests. Is that ok?"

"Ice!" she barked happily.

Satisfied with her fur, I moved onto Pecha's, who appeared to not really like it.

"Now remember, you two," I continued, "Good entrance, ok?"

They both looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back, and pulled out two poke balls.

"Return!" I said.

They went inside the poke balls. I then placed poke capsules on their poke balls. I breathed in deeply. I looked at a clock at my heart stopped.

"Oh my gosh!" I said, grabbing my backpack, "It's about to start! I have to get dressed!"

I then ran towards a dressing room. I then stopped. I turned around, and in a corner I saw Darken smiling. I turned around and breathed in. I then turned back around and he was gone.

I walked towards the dressing room, muttering, "I'm going crazy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen," I heard Lily yell, "Our next performer is Anora Smith from Sandgem Town." Technically I wasn't from Sandgem, but I lived close enough.

I walked out onto the stadium, breathing in and out. I finally saw the crowd and breathed in once again.

I wore a slim aqua dress, and had actually let my hair down.

"Ok," I whispered, pulling out two poke balls, "I'm ready."

But before I released the pokemon, something in the audience caught my attention. A certain black haired boy with light blue eyes. Darken was staring at me, smiling.

I gulped.

I threw the poke balls in the air, yelling, "Let's do this! Come on Snow and Pecha!"

The poke balls opened, snow and electricity mixing together around the two pokemon.

"Now!" I yelled.

They both then broke through the electrified snow.

The crowd roared.

"A beautiful entrance!" Lily said through the microphone.

Snow and Pecha landed by my side.

I looked at them and asked, "Are you two ready?"

They both looked at me seriously and nodded their heads.

I smiled. I pointed to the center field, yelling, "Go, Pecha!"

Pecha ran to the middle of the field.

"Spark!" I yelled.

Pecha smiled and bent down.

"Pika!" she yelled, electric sparks flying from her body.

The crowd stared at her in amazement.

I smiled. I looked down at Snow and said, "Do your thing, Snow."

She nodded her head and ran towards Pecha. She stopped a foot away from the sparks.

"Psychic!" I yelled.

She closed her eyes then shot them open, revealing them to be light blue. A blue outline then surrounded the sparks.

I smiled and yelled, "Now, Snow!"

The sparks then started to move.

"ICE!" Snow yelled.

The sparks then took the shapes of hearts. The crowd roared.

Almost done: I thought.

"Now," I said, "Ice Beam, Snow!"

Still having blue eyes, Snow opened her mouth, and shot the Ice Beam at the electric hearts. They froze when she hit them.

Snow still made them hover with Psychic.

I looked at Pecha, and said, "Pecha, break them with Thunderbolt!"

Pecha smiled, and closed her eyes. She then let loose from her cheeks, a large amount of electricity.

The Thunderbolt hit the frozen hearts and smashed them, sending snow falling.

"Amazing!" Lily yelled.

The crowd roared.

"Let's see what our judges think," she said.

I turned around, Pecha and Snow appearing by my side.

A man in a red tux said, "That was amazing. The combination of electric and ice was incredible!"

I then looked at a small bald headed man. He said, "REMARKABLE!"

I giggled.

I then turned to Nurse Joy, who said, "That was absolutely incredible! I have never seen anyone use those two like you. I would like to ask, thought. What kind of pokemon is Snow?"

Everything went quiet. It looked like the crowd wanted to know as well.

I smiled and said, "Well, Nurse Joy, Snow is an Icic, a new pokemon discovered by Professor Rowan."

Nurse Joy smiled.

I then turned around and waved to the crowd. Pecha followed and Snow just smiled.

I then looked at them and said, "Let's go you guys."

We then ran off the stage.

I walked to a bench and sat down. I sighed. Pecha and Snow jumped up next to me.

I smiled at them and said, "You both were amazing, and I just want to let you know. It's alright if we don't make it to the next round. You two did your absolute best and I'm proud."

The two pokemon smiled and nuzzled me. I giggled.

"Hey," a voice said.

I looked up to see Darken.

I frowned. I still remembered what he did the last time I saw him.

I stood up and pushed him in the chest, saying, "What gives you the right to kiss me and tell me I'm yours?!"

He chuckled.

I felt my face grow hot as I yelled, "It's not funny! You have no right to kiss me!"

He said, "Yes I do."

I glared at him and yelled, "What gives you the right?! Tell me!"

He smiled and said, "You're mine. That's that."

I narrowed my eyebrows, my face growing hotter by the second.

"I. Am. Not. Yours!" I yelled.

He chuckled again, saying, "That's what you think."

I yelled, "Get away from me, you creep! I don't even know you!"

He smiled and replied, "That doesn't matter."

"That doesn't matter?!" I yelled, "There are two problems with me being 'yours'. One: I know nothing about you, and two: I don't like you!"

He chuckled once again.

"Stop laughing," I yelled, "It's not funny!"

He stepped closer, saying, "I think it's hilarious."

I backed away from him.

He stared at me and asked, "Why do you tempt fate?"

"Tempt fate?!" I yelled, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Our first round is Anora Smith and John Kade," Lily said through the microphone.

I was yelling at him for so long, I didn't even realize I made it to the second round.

I looked at Pecha and said, "I'm going to use you, girl."

I looked at Snow and said, "I'm sorry."

She just smiled. We all then walked out onto the stage.

"Good luck, Anora," Darken said.

I turned around to yell at him, but he was gone.

I turned my attention towards the stage, and muttered, "Obnoxious, self-centered jerk."

Pecha stepped onto the field.

A boy with red hair and green eyes was my opponent.

He pulled out a poke ball, yelling, "Go, Squirtle!"

Out came a dark blue Squirtle.

"Begin!" Lily yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We now enter the one minute part of the final round," Lily said, "Anora and Zanier are neck and neck!"

"Go, Pecha," I yelled, "Thundershock!"

"Dodge it, Monferno!" Zanier yelled.

Pecha shot out electricity, but it barely missed Monferno.

"Fire punch!" Zanier yelled.

"Dodge!" I yelled.

I was too late. Pecha was it on the mouth, and was sent to the ground. Pecha then fainted.

"That's it, ladies and gentlemen!" Lily yelled, "Our contest winner is Zanier from Sunyshore City!"

"Pecha!" I yelled, running to my fallen Pikachu.

She stood up and looked at me in the eyes. She looked away.

I turned her head to face me, and said, "Hey, you did your best, sweetie."

She shook her head, saying, "Pika Pik Pikachu."

"It's ok," I said sweetly, "We can enter the next contest in Pastoria."

She looked up at me. Snow appeared by her and patted her shoulder with her paw.

"Icic Ice Ici Icic," Snow said.

Pecha smiled.

I embraced them both into a hug.

"Anora!" a girl's voice cried.

I turned to see Dawn, Ash, and Brock running towards me.

"You were amazing, Anora!" Dawn said. She looked at Pecha and said, "Great battling!"

Pecha blushed, and scratched her head nervously. Ash's Pikachu jumped from his shoulders and in front of Pecha.

"Pika," he said, "Pika Pi Pikaaachu."

Pecha blushed even more, and ran behind Snow.

Snow smiled slyly. I giggled.

"Hey, Anora," Ash said.

I looked at him.

He was smiling, and said, "That was amazing!"

I felt my face grow hot. I said, "I didn't know you guys were here."

"Of course," Brock said, "We wouldn't miss an opportunity to see you compete."

I smiled.

Dawn looked at me and said, "My contest is tomorrow, Anora."

I frowned and said, "I'm sorry, Dawn, but I have to go. I have a long trip. I'm terribly sorry."

She smiled and said, "It's alright. Sooner or later we're both going to compete in the Grande Festival."

"Hey, Anora," Ash said, catching my attention again.

I looked at him.

He stared at Pecha, who was trying to hide from Ash's Pikachu. Ash's was trying to talk to her.

"I think Pecha likes Pikachu," he said, laughing.

I laughed with him.

I hugged Dawn, saying, "Thanks for coming."

I hugged Brock. He blushed and fell to the ground.

I blinked, asking, "Does he always do that?"

Ash laughed, saying, "Yeah he does."

I then hugged Ash, saying, "Thanks for the support."

I opened my eyes to see Darken staring angrily at me. I saw him clutch a seat. He let it go and walked out the stadium, slamming the door.

I let Ash go. I saw his face was dark red.

I smiled and said, "I better head to the Pokemon Center. I want to go before nightfall."

I waved goodbye, Pecha jumping onto my shoulders, along with Snow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nightfall. I was sitting around a fire, Pecha and Snow sleeping on the sleeping bag I pulled out. I was sitting on a log, staring at the sky.

_You're mine. That's that._

_Why do you tempt fate?_

I shook his voice from my head.

I stirred the fire with a stick.

"Stupid, obnoxious, self-centered jerk," I said stirring the fire, "He can't just tell me I'm his."

I sighed. I looked at the bucket of water beside me. I picked it up and poured it on the fire. I then walked towards the sleeping bag and crawled in it. I closed my eyes, feeling my consciousness beginning to fail me.

I then felt breathing on my neck. It was cool. I couldn't open my eyes even if I tried.

The cool breath moved to my ear.

"You're mine, Anora," said a voice, "Don't make it harder than it is."

The voice then disappeared and I fell asleep.

(Shudders) creepy dude, huh? this is the longest chapter I have ever typed. 15 pages! Come on! Give me some reviews people! :D

Dimunda


	3. The Dream, Xieu, and Dash

Analyzing Poem

_I was atop a large mountain. I floated above a machine between two pillars. A man with spikey blue hair stood in front of me._

"_You may not have the powers of your father," he said, looking at me, "But you did make use of yourself. You helped your aunts make the chain and now you're fulfilling another purpose for me." _

_I stared at him, pretending to not know what he was talking about._

_He laughed at my fake confusion._

"_He's told you what he is," the man said, "He told you what your father is, heck, even your own father told you what he was, and yet you still deny them both!" _

_I hung my head, and stared at the ground. _

_The man laughed again, and said, "And now you are personally delivering me The King of Shadows, The Lord of Nightmares!"_

_Tears dropped from my face. _

"_I don't know who that is," I lied. _

"_LIAR!" the man yelled smiling, "You know exactly who I'm talking about!" _

_I shook my head, tears flying everywhere._

"_NO!" I lied, "NO I DON'T!" _

_I opened my eyes to see him smiling even more_

"_Why do you deny this, Anora?!" the man yelled, his smile growing. _

"_I DON'T KNOW WHO Y0U ARE TALKING ABOUT!!" I lied once more. _

_The man cackled an eerie laugh. _

"_Why do you keep denying this?!" he asked, "Do you hate him?! Do you love him?!" _

"_That's none of your business!" I yelled. _

_He laughed again, saying, "You do! You have feelings for this pokemon, this monster, this…abomination!" _

"_SHUT UP!" I yelled. _

_He laughed his eerie laugh once more. _

"_Just admit that you have handed me your _love's _demise and I'll stop," he said. _

_Tears leaked from my eyes even more. I let out a soft cry. _

"_No…I didn't do that," I lied. I knew I was bringing his demise. I knew that he would be taken away and it would be all my fault. _

_The man laughed again._

"_I can see through your lies, Anora," he said, "I am not fooled!" _

"_Shut up," I whispered. _

_He laughed. I wanted to punch him, to make him stop laughing that eerie laugh of his. It was so…evil. It was not a real laugh. _

"_Admit it then, and I'll shut up," he said._

_He wanted me to admit defeat. _

_I let loose a shutter._

"_I did," I whispered, "I led him to his demise." _

_The man chuckled this time._

"_That's better," he said calmly, "Now doesn't it feel much better when you tell the truth?"_

_I glared at him through my blurry eyes. _

"_I-I hate you so much," I choked out. _

_He smiled and said, "Oh well. You're just another person who hates me." _

"_ANORA!" a voice yelled. _

_I widened my eyes._

_The man turned towards the voice. He then turned back towards me, his eerie smile on his face._

"_Would you look at that?" he said purposely teasing me, "Here he comes now." _

_I widened my eyes even more when I saw him. His black hair with white highlights was the first thing I saw. I then saw his blue eyes. _

"_No!" I yelled at him, tears pouring from my eyes, "Go back, Darken!" _

_I saw the man in front of me pull something out. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it was bad. He pointed his hand, the hand with the machine, at Darken. He then pulled the trigger, and something shot towards Darken. _

_It hit him right in the chest, and he stopped dead, his eyes widened._

"_DARKEN!" I yelled. _

I shot up, panting and sweating. I looked around to see that it was just a dream. I breathed in and out.

"It was only a dream," I said, laying back down.

"Was it a good dream?" a voice asked.

I jumped up, and turned around. No one.

I put my face between my legs, saying, "I'm going crazy."

"Not really," the voice said again, "You're just not looking in the right places."

I turned around and looked up.

Sitting on a branch, eating a green apple, was Darken. He looked pleasantly at ease.

I felt my face grow hot, and yelled, "What're you doing here?! Spying on me?!"

He took a bit out of his apple. I saw him swallow.

He said, "No, not really. Just watching."

I glared at him and said, "That's spying, you twit."

He chuckled, and then bit into his apple.

I felt my face redden. It was a good thing I didn't change out of my outfit. I did however put my necklace in my backpack while pulling out the sleeping bag.

I sighed. There was no point in trying to make him leave. I crawled out of the sleeping bag and began to roll it up when I thought about the dream I just had.

What was the point in it? Why did I have it all of the sudden? More importantly, why was _Darken _in it?

I opened my backpack, and pulled out my necklace. I placed it on the ground and reached for the sleeping bag. I grabbed it and thought again.

In the dream, I technically said I had feelings for Darken! I shuddered at the thought. I then thought about it. Was I attracted to him?

Of course not: I thought, shaking my head. I picked it up and turned towards my backpack. I saw Darken sitting by my backpack, my necklace in his fingers.

"Interesting necklace," he said more to himself than to me. At least, I thought he was talking to me.

I immediately dropped my sleeping bag, yelling, "Hey that's mine!"

I reached out for it, but he held his hand up high, out of my reach. He began to laugh.

He said, "Come on! Reach for it now!"

I felt my face grow hot as I tried to reach for my necklace.

"Give it back to me, jerk!" I yelled.

"Ouch," he said, "You sure can hurt a guy's heart."

While he said that, I took the chance and grabbed my necklace from his hands.

"Hey!" he said.

I smiled and said, "You snooze, you lose!" I then stuck my tongue out at him as I hooked the necklace around my neck.

I grabbed the sleeping bag, and noticed that Snow and Pecha were gone. Ash I placed the sleeping bag into my backpack, I asked, "Do you know where my pokemon are?"

Darken replied, "Um yeah. They're with my Charizard and Mismagius in the forest. They won't be gone long. I asked them to get some berries and they only left five minutes before you woke up, so they'll be probably just a little longer. Is that alright?" I heard sarcasm in the last sentence.

I looked up, and saw him smirking. I rolled my eyes and zipped my backpack up.

"You're such a smart aleck, you know that?" I asked angrily.

"Yes," he replied, a smirk on his face, "Yes I do."

I looked at him, glaring actually.

I yelled, "You are so obnoxious!"

He shrugged his shoulders, smiled, and said, "No one's perfect."

I opened my mouth, but closed it.

I closed my eyes, and screamed.

"Why are you constantly following me?!" I screamed, not really knowing where the question came from.

"I told you," he said, every word breathed on my face.

I opened my eyes in shock and found myself staring face to face with him, his eyes staring into my own.

He moved in closer to my face, making it grow much hotter.

He the whispered, "You are mine, Anora." Every word he said hit against my lips causing them to tingle.

My heart began to pump faster and faster. I saw him smile slightly and a low chuckle escaped his throat.

Before I knew it, he moved his mouth onto mine.

I widened my eyes, and before I could move, he wrapped his arms around my waists, keeping me prison to his grip. I couldn't move from him.

His hands were icy cold, his arms were icy cold, and his lips were icy cold…

Ugh I want him off: I thought.

_**Do you really: **_asked a voice inside my head.

I had no answer.

As I thought, he rubbed his tongue against my lips.

Even his tongue is ice cold: I thought: Wait, what am I thinking?!

It was as if this boy had never been revealed a ray of sunshine before.

As I thought, he slipped his tongue into my mouth and moved my tongue with mine. His tongue was so cold it sent shivers down my spine. I shuddered.

He moved his hands onto my back, gently and smoothly. He moved my tongue with mine gently, delicately, and passionately…

What am I thinking: I thought angrily.

I raised my hands and moved them onto his chest, trying to push him off.

He released me and took his tongue out of my mouth.

He stared at me with his bright eyes, a smile on his face.

I then picked up my hand and slapped Darken across the face. I grabbed my backpack, rushing it on my shoulders.

I stood up. I backed away and saw him staring at me.

I yelled, "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

He smirked. It was as if that me slapping his face had no affect on him whatsoever.

I backed away from him, saying, "Stay away from me. I'm serious."

He smiled and stood up.

I backed away, and yelled, "STAY AWAY!"

"Come on now, Anora," Darken told me, "You know I wouldn't hurt you."

"How would I know that?!" I yelled, "I don't know you and yet here you are kissing me like we're a couple!"

He chuckled.

"Stop laughing at me!" I yelled, "Unless you know something I don't and I need to know, tell me right here and right now."

"I don't think I should do that," he said.

"And why not?!" I yelled.

He smirked and replied, "I don't think your father would approve."

My eyes widened.

"M-my father?" I asked, "What does he have to do with this?"

"Tell me," he asked, "What is your father's name?"

I stared at him, but replied, "Xieu Smith."

He looked up at the sky and chuckled.

"It's been a while, Xieu," he said.

I looked at him and yelled, "What does my father have to with anything?!"

He looked at me, his smile gone.

"Everything," he said plainly.

I backed away. I was now officially scared.

"Don't be afraid, sweet heart," he said, apparently noticing my fear.

"Don't call me that," I said, "Stay away…"

"Icic!" "Snow!"

I turned to see Snow, Pecha, Darken's Charizard, and Mismagius running (and floating) towards us.

Snow and Pecha appeared in front of me, worry on their faces.

I picked them up, and placed them on my shoulders. They continued to stare at me, Snow making me feel horrible.

"Ice?" she asked.

I didn't reply.

"We're leaving," I said turning around and walking.

"Don't you want to know about your dream?" Darken asked, a hidden smirk in his question.

I froze solid.

I turned around slowly. When I face him he was smiling.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

He looked awestruck.

"You uh talk in your sleep," he said.

"I don't talk in my sleep," I said, confidently, "How do you know about that?"

He smiled and said, "All in due time, Anora, all in good time."

He then turned around and walked off with his pokemon, leaving me confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (four days later)

I picked up the poke ball. I had just used Pecha to catch a Ponyta.

I opened the poke ball, letting the Ponyta come out.

He had dark red flames and bright orange and yellow ones.

I smiled at the Horse pokemon. He just blinked curiously at me.

"I think I'll name you…," I said, thinking, "Dash!"

Dash smiled and neighed.

I pet the pokemon's head, careful to avoid the flames, just in case.

He noticed and smiled. As I continued to pet him, he then moved his head down so that my hand was in his flame!

But it didn't burn. I smiled. Icic jumped onto his back, and curled up on his back. Pecha just jumped onto my head and fell asleep.

I smiled and said, "Come on, Dash. We need to get somewhere to sleep before dark. Tomorrow begins your training for Pastoria."

He smiled and we began to walk into the forest.

So how was that? Hope you noticed some in Xieu's name. Not saying anything else except that the name Xieu is mine and mine alone! The name came from my imagination! I hope you are getting some common sense! Anyway, I hope you are beginning to crack the secret code in this chapter. Next chapter will explain everything. Secrets will be revealed. Review for me to find out! :D

Dimunda


	4. Daughter of a Being

Analyzing Poem

A couple of days had passed since I caught Dash. I walked with my three pokemon through a forest where we had to go through to get to Pastoria.

I saw a light up ahead and smiled.

"We made it, guys," I told them.

Snow jumped on my shoulder and nuzzled her cheek on mine. I smiled. I looked at Pecha and saw her sleeping on Dash's back. Dash kept walking as though he didn't even know she was on his back.

I smiled. We then walked out of the forest and I smiled.

"Here we are," I said, "Pastoria City."

Snow stared at the city with sparkling eyes, Dash just snorted, and Pecha breathed in and out slightly. I smiled.

"Come on," I said, beginning to walk again, "Let's go get you guys checked up at a Pokemon Center before tomorrow's big contest."

Snow smiled happily while Dash just snorted once more.

I looked at Dash and said, "I hope you're not going to be nervous tomorrow."

Dash looked at me, smiled, and gave out a long neigh.

"That's the spirit," I said.

We then walked on the streets in search for the Pokemon Center.

After a while I groaned.

"Where is that Center?" I asked myself, looking disappointed at the ground.

"The Pokemon Center?" a voice asked.

I looked up and saw a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes staring at me. He wore a white shirt with a red vest and blue jeans. He had a red cap with a white poke ball on it. He looked around my age.

"Y-yeah," I said.

He pointed down the road and I saw the Pokemon Center. It was right on the other side of the town by another forest.

"You can see it from here," he said, and turned back towards me. "You new here?"

I nodded my head, saying, "Y-yeah. I'm entering a Pokemon Contest tomorrow and I wanted my pokemon to get a check up before then. What about you?"

The boy smiled and said, "Well this is my home town, but I just came back from Oreburgh to beat our gym leader. My name's Danny by the way." He held out his hand.

I took it, smiling, and said, "My name's Anora."

Snow, who was walking by Dash, jumped onto my shoulder, smiling.

"Icic Ice Icic!" she said happily.

I saw Danny's eyes widened as he blinked rapidly.

I giggled.

"This is Snow," I said, "My Icic. And this Dash-" I pointed to the Ponyta who glared at Danny- "And that's Pecha-" I pointed to the sleeping Pikachu, who moved slightly.

I then realized we were still holding hands. I felt my face grow hot. He must've realized too for I saw a small blush creep on his face. We let go quickly, Danny rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Um I gotta go to my gym battle," he said nervously, "I'll see ya later?"

I smiled and said, "Maybe." I then turned around and headed towards the Pokemon Center.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (15 minutes later)

"Here are your pokemon," said Nurse Joy kindly.

My pokemon stood on the counter, except Dash who stood next to Nurse Joy. Snow and Pecha had smiles on their faces, while Dash glared at the Nurse out of the corner of his yellow eyes.

I smiled and said, "Thank you, Nurse Joy."

Pecha and Snow jumped onto my shoulders and Dash jumped over the counter and by my side.

"You are treating your pokemon excellently," she said with a smile.

I said, "Thank you."

Dash then stomped a hoof on the ground. We both looked at him.

"This one," Nurse Joy said with a playful smile, "Was a little more trouble. I don't think he really trusts anyone but you and your pokemon."

I frowned and said, "I'm sorry if he caused any trouble."

Nurse Joy laughed and said, "It's quite alright."

I bowed slightly saying, "Thanks again, Nurse Joy."

"You're quite welcome," she replied.

I then looked at them and said, "Come on. Let's go outside and eat."

We the walked to the doors, and they opened before we got to them. My eyes widened. Darken was walking in the building. I gasped and looked around. I went behind a pillar and froze. I saw him walk pass me, not looking at me, and he walked towards the counter. I ran out from the pillar and outside, Dash following.

I saw a spot by a couple of trees near the forest and said, "Let's eat there."

We walked over there and I swung my backpack onto the ground.

I pulled out a huge bowl and poke food. I poured the poke food into the bowl and Snow and Pecha began to eat. I sat down, and Dash sat next to me.

I looked at him and asked, "Aren't you hungry?"

He shook his head, and laid his head in my lap. I smiled and began to stroke his head. He closed his eyes.

"Why are you so difficult?" I teased.

He didn't answer. Not even a snort. I smiled and stroked his fiery mane.

"You're so hardheaded, you know that?" I said with a smile.

"Yes, I do," a voice said from behind.

I frowned and groaned.

I turned to see Darken standing over me, a huge smile on his face. Dash lifted his head and glared at Darken.

I narrowed my eyebrows and said, "Go away, Darken. I don't want you near me."

He sat down beside me, chuckling as he sat.

"You still mad about what happened last time?" he asked a smirk on his face.

I glared at him furiously and said, "Of course I am."

He moved closer to my face and asked, "Why?"

I moved back closer to Dash, whose body tensed up.

I felt my face grow hot as I yelled, "You know exactly why!"

I saw people had started to stare at us.

He smiled even more and asked, "You still denying that you're mine?"

I yelled, "How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm not yours!"

Dash shot up and neighed furiously at Darken.

Darken ignored him, or he at least pretended he wasn't there or something.

Darken moved even closer to my face, saying, "You can't deny it forever."

I felt his lips brush on mine for only a second before I saw Dash shove his front hooves into Darken's chest, pinning Darken to the ground, Dash on top of him.

"Dash!" I yelled, jumping up.

The Ponyta neighed angrily at Darken, who lied there and stared emotionlessly at the pokemon. I grabbed Dash and tried to yank him off.

"Dash, get off of him!" I yelled, pulling him off.

Dash stood by my side, neighing in his own language furiously at Darken still.

Darken stood up slowly, still staring emotionlessly at the pokemon.

He acted as though Dash's attack had no affect on him whatsoever!

Dash continued to neigh angrily at Darken.

I stared afraid at Dash, whispering, "Dash?"

I saw Snow and Pecha staring afraid at the horse pokemon too. People around stopped and watched.

Dash then stopped neighing.

Darken's eyebrows narrowed and he said, "You tell him that he can buzz off. I won't ever do that. I'm going to reveal it to her soon. Tell that he's also a spineless coward for not telling her to begin with."

He then turned around and began to walk back to the Pokemon Center. Dash then galloped after him.

"DASH, STOP!" I yelled, digging for his poke ball.

Darken turned around towards the pokemon. I looked and saw Darken's eyes flash. Dash stopped and fell to the ground.

"Dash!" I yelled running towards him.

I bent down and saw that he was asleep.

"Dash?" I asked, wondering how he fell asleep just like that. Snow and Pecha ran towards me.

I looked up at Darken, hoping he could help. I saw Darken hold out his hand, and he muttered something. I widened my eyes in fear. I then felt Dash move.

I looked at Dash to see him cringing in pain. He started to move quickly as though in more pain.

"Dash?!" I yelled.

People continued to stare, looks on their faces saying that they were confused as well.

I stared at Darken and saw him begin to walk towards the Pokemon Center once again. I felt fury inside of me. Somehow he had caused this.

I looked at Snow, saying, "Watch him."

Before she could comply, I was up and walking in the building, where I saw him thank Nurse Joy and put his poke balls away.

He turned towards me. His eyes widened.

"What did you do to Dash?!" I yelled.

He began to walk saying, "That pokemon got what it deserved."

I got in front of him and yelled, "What is that supposed to mean?!"

He looked down at me and said, "Nothing. Yet."

He then walked around me, heading outside where I saw people crowding around Dash. I felt tears start to fill my eyes. I narrowed my eyebrows, fury and tears in my eyes.

I ran in front of Darken. He looked down at me, his eyes widened. Probably because of the tears.

"What did you do to my pokemon, Darken?!" I roared.

Darken stared at me. He sighed he looked at Dash, who still was cringing. I saw him hold out his hand, and he began to mutter something so low, I couldn't hear it.

Dash's eyes than shot open. He sat up and looked around. Snow smiled and Pecha hugged his neck. I saw the people smile and walk away.

I looked back up at Darken.

He stared back down at me, all his cheerfulness long gone.

"You have his eyes," he said.

Before I could say anything, he walked around me, and walked off into the woods.

I could only stare. I then snapped out of my thoughts and ran towards Dash.

I bent down to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

The pokemon nodded his head slowly. I smiled and said, "That's good. Come on." I stood up slowly.

He stood up and acted as though nothing was wrong. I smiled, and stroke his fiery mane. He smiled in content. Snow then climbed onto my shoulder, and Pecha jumped onto Dash's back.

I looked at the now darkened sky and said, "Well we better get to be, you guys. We have a big day tomorrow."

I then led them into the Pokemon Center.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I breathed in and out, twiddling my two index fingers together. I had just changed into the outfit I had worn in the last contest.

I paced back and forth, saying, "Oh my gosh, I don't know if I can do this."

"Icic ice, ice Icic!" Snow said on the ground.

I looked down at her. I smiled.

I bent down and said, "I don't know what you said, but I bet it was sweet."

She smiled.

"Up next: Anora Smith from Sandgem Town!"

I breathed in. I pulled out Snow's poke ball, saying, "Here we go, girl."

She smiled as she disappeared inside the poke ball. I stood up and breathed in and out.

I then smiled and said, "Its show time!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stood in the middle of the stage, my arms crossed, and Dash and Snow's poke balls in each hand.

I then threw the poke balls in the air, yelling, "Let's go!"

The poke balls opened to reveal ice and fire swirling within each other.

Then, Snow and Dash broke out of the swirling ice and fire.

The crowd cheered.

"Beautiful!" Lily said.

I looked at the pokemon and smiled.

"Are you ready?" I asked them.

They both nodded their heads.

I smiled and said, "Then let's do this!"

Snow nodded her head and jumped onto Dash's back.

"Dash, bounce and fire spin!" I yelled.

Dash obeyed immediately. He jumped high into the air, and started to spin, flames surrounding both him and Snow.

"Stop, Dash!" I yelled.

Dash then stopped making flames and reached the top. The flames continued to spin in a vortex.

"Now, Snow," I yelled, "Spin while using ice beam!"

With Dash still high in the air due to bounce, Snow jumped off of his back and began to spin. Right before she got in the fire vortex she let loose a very powerful looking Ice Beam.

I smiled as the unexpected happened. The fire began to freeze. Snow the landed on the ground.

"Amazing!" Lily said, awestruck.

I looked at Dash who landed on the peak of the frozen fire, and then looked at Snow who smiled from the inside of the frozen vortex.

The crowd then roared in applause.

"And the crowd loves it!" Lily said, "Though it's not a surprise!"

Snow and Dash then appeared by my side. We looked at the crowd, and bowed while the judges talked. I was too amazed to hear what they said.

I smiled and waved walking off the stage.

"Up next," Lily said, "is a first timer himself. Ladies and gentlemen, please help me in welcoming a boy who would like to be known as Darken!"

I froze at the edge of the stage. Snow and Dash walked ahead until they saw that I was not with them. They turned towards me.

I slowly turned to see Darken in the middle of a stage, wearing a black tux with a red tie. He smiled at the crowd and pulled out two poke balls.

"Go!" he yelled, throwing the poke balls into the air.

The poke balls burst open, a dark cloud appearing. The cloud disappeared to reveal a Mismagius and a dark blue Glaceon.

"Anora?"

I turned to see another Nurse Joy.

She smiled at me and said, "There's a man on the phone for you."

I bowed, and said, "Thank you, Nurse Joy."

She then led me towards a phone were I saw my father on the screen.

"Hey, honey!" he said happily.

I smiled and said, "Hey, dad."

"We just saw your performance on TV. You guys were amazing!"

I felt my face grow hot, but I smiled and said, "Thanks, dad."

He then looked around as if looking to see if someone was near.

"Anora," he said his tone now serious, "I must ask you something."

"Yes?" I asked beginning to worry.

"Do you know that boy, Darken?" he asked.

I frowned and said, "Unfortunately."

He frowned and said, "I don't want you to go near him anymore. Please."

I wouldn't object but I became curious.

I asked, "Why?"

My father looked at me straight in the eyes and replied, "Just trust me, Anora, its safer that way."

Before I could ask, the screen went blank.

I banged the screen, yelling, "What is going on?!"

First Darken now my own father!

Wasn't anyone going to tell me anything?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now to our final round," Lily said, "Its Anora Smith against Darken!"

The crowd cheered.

I looked at Darken from across the field. He smiled at me, and winked.

I felt my face grow hot, but I shook it off.

He had already called out his Glaceon who stared at us.

I looked down at Snow, and said, "You're up, girl."

She nodded her head and jumped onto the field.

The Glaceon let loose a menacing growl. Snow didn't flinch.

"GO!" Lily yelled, and the time began.

"Quick attack!" Darken yelled.

The Glaceon then quickly came at us.

"Dodge!" I yelled.

Snow obeyed and dodged the attack quickly.

"Iron tail!" Darken yelled, smiling even more.

I widened my eyes, yelling, "Look out, Snow!"

Snow wasn't even able to turn around before the Glaceon's tail slammed into her, sending her into the ground.

"That's going to cost Anora some points," Lily said.

I didn't even bother looking at the scoreboard.

"Snow!" I yelled.

She stood up on all fours.

I sighed in relief and smiled.

"Bite!" Darken yelled.

"Psychic!" I cried.

The Glaceon was then in the air, struggling to get free from the Psychic attack.

Snow then slammed the pokemon into the ground.

"Now, blizzard!" I yelled.

I knew it wouldn't have much affect, but it was worth something.

Snow opened her mouth and snow charged at the Glaceon, hitting it straight in the back.

Snow then landed on the ground.

"Quick attack, Glaceon!"

Too quickly, the Glaceon rammed into Snow, sending her towards me.

"Snow!" I cried worriedly.

She lay on the ground. She slowly began to stand up.

I smiled and said, "That-a, girl. Now, let's show them how we battle!"

She stood up fully, yelling, "ICCCCIC!"

Her body then began to glow.

I widened my eyes and asked, "Snow?"

She then began to grow bigger, and I saw that she now had six tails. The white glow then disappeared.

In the small Icic's place, was a rather larger looking fox pokemon. It wasn't white, but it was now gray. It still had coal eyes and it now had a light blue snowflake on its forehead. It's under belly was snow white.

"Blicic," the pokemon said soothingly. Its voice was pure and melodic.

"Snow?" I asked.

Everyone seemed to forget the time limit.

The pokemon looked at me, smiling, its eyes sparkling.

She nodded her head, saying, "Blicic Blic."

"A Blicic, huh?" I asked, judging from what she was saying.

She nodded her head.

I looked at Darken who looked astonished as did everyone else.

"Quick attack, Snow!" I yelled taking the chance.

Darken jerked his head at attention.

The newly evolved Snow ran quickly at the Glaceon, ramming hard into it. The Glaceon skidded toward Darken.

"Time's up!" Lily yelled.

I saw Darken look at the board and smile.

I felt my heart fill with pain. Snow looked at the board and smiled.

"Blicic Blic Blicic!" she said.

I widened my eyes and looked at the board.

We had just barely more points then Darken!

The crowd roared with excitement.

I looked at Snow and said, "We won."

She smiled.

I bent down and hugged her, yelling, "We won!"

"Blicic!" she said rubbing her cheek with mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"As the winner of the Pastoria Contest," Lily said, "We present to you're your winning ribbons."

Lily than gave me a bright green ribbon with a yellow center.

I smiled and said, "Thank you."

I looked at Dash and Snow and said, "I couldn't have gotten this without you guys!"

I bent down and hugged the two pokemon. The crowd roared one more time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had returned Dash and walked through the streets of Pastoria towards the Pokemon Center.

I smiled while looking at Snow.

"You look so beautiful," I said.

I saw a small blush creep on her cheeks. I then saw her head jerk up. She looked down an alley.

"Blicic!" she barked. She then ran down the alley.

"Snow, come back!" I yelled, running after her.

I couldn't see her. It was too dark. I looked around. The alley was giving me an eerie feeling.

"Blicic," I heard Snow's voice say. I looked down to see her at the very end of the alley.

I smiled in relief and ran towards her.

"Snow!" I yelled.

She was facing the wall. She then turned at the sound of her name. When she moved, I saw a dark blue Glaceon.

I then reached her. I looked at the Glaceon and asked, "What're you doing down here?"

"He's mine," a voice said. I turned to my left and saw Darken leaning against the wall of a building.

I saw the Glaceon smile, as did Snow, but her's was warmer.

Darken looked at the Glaceon and said, "Darkice."

The Glaceon snapped at attention.

Darken smiled and asked, "Why don't you take Snow on a tour? I need to talk to Anora."

Darkice smiled, this time a warmer smile. He looked at Snow, and they began to walk out of the alley. Snow cast me a worried look, but smiled warmly at me as though telling me everything would be fine. They then turned left on the streets and were out of sight.

I looked at Darken who stared at me, his smile gone.

I backed away, saying, "I better be going. I-I gotta get up early."

He got off the wall and walked towards me. I backed up until I hit the wall of a different building.

Darken now stood over me, his eyes looking down upon my own.

I would've made some remark, but for some reason I was petrified.

I saw him raise a hand, and I closed my eyes in fear.

I then felt his cold fingers brush against my cheek.

I felt his cool breath hit against my ear as he said, "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you, sweetheart." His voice was cool and gentle.

My breathing became much heavier and I refused to open my eyes. There was just something about being with Darken at night. In the daytime it was fine, but now it was dark.

I felt his lips kiss my ear, whispering, "You don't have to worry, dear."

That didn't make me feel the slightest bit better.

His lips were now on the back of my ear, his tongue brushing gently against it. Both were cool and sent shivers down my spine.

I felt his cool fingers brush against my neck, sending more shivers down my spine. They were off within a second.

I slowly opened my eyes to see him staring into my eyes. I flinched. I saw both his arms on both sides of the walls next to me, making a prison around me.

"Do you really think I would hurt you?" he asked pure sincerity in his voice and on his face.

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer.

He moved in closer to my face. So close that I could, yet again, feel the cool breath from his lips hit against my own, making my lips tingle, yet again.

"Don't," I said. I was surprised I spoke.

He didn't move closer, yet he didn't move away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I...I...," I couldn't answer.

I would've normally answered by saying, 'I don't know you so stop kissing me!' or something like that, but I couldn't even force myself to think that.

He stared at me, his eyes telling me that he wanted me to answer.

"M-my father said he doesn't want m-me to see you," I said, "S-says i-it'll be much s-safer."

I saw Darken smile.

"I'm not _that_ dangerous," he said, "I know how to control myself."

I became absolutely scared. What was he talking about not being _that_ dangerous? Was he dangerous?

I was broken out of my thoughts by the shocking cool of his lips against mine. His lips sent shivers in my body. They scared me half to death when he pushed them against mine without me noticing.

He moved them delicately and smoothly against my own.

He took them off, and moved about an inch away from my face.

I became so scared, tears began to form in my eyes. I turned away, shutting them away from him.

I then felt both of his cool hands appear gently on my face. I opened my teary eyes to look at him.

Pure regret was now in his eyes.

"Don't cry, darling," he said soothingly, moving his thumb to wipe away a tear, "I promise you. I won't let anything hurt you. Not even myself."

"W-why would you hurt me?" I asked, my voice slightly cracking.

He smiled slightly and asked, "You don't know?" He asked this soothingly.

I shook my head gently and slowly.

He gently moved his hands off my face, and let them fall. I then felt him grab both my hands, his cool fingers tangled in my own.

"Anora," he said gently, "I want to tell you something. There are some things that I am about to tell you that are very important and you must listen."

I didn't answer, but nodded my head slowly.

He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath.

He then opened his eyes and said, "First, I want to let you know that I really care about you."

I stared.

"Once I tell you the next thing," he said, "It will make better sense as to why that is so important."

I stared into his eyes.

He shut them once more, breathing more deeply.

He opened his eyes and asked, "Have you ever heard of the Pokemon called Darkrai, also known as the King of Shadows and the Lord of Nightmares?"

I nodded my head slowly, confused and scared.

"Anora," he said, "I am Darkrai. I am the Lord of Nightmares."

I widened my eyes.

"W-what?" I asked in shock.

"I am Darkrai," he repeated, "I am the incarnation of shadows and nightmares."

I moved my hands out of his own, only for him to quickly grab them once again.

I shook my head slowly.

"That's not possible," I whispered.

"It is," he said, "Four years ago, I had upset the God of Pokemon, Arceus, for the last time. I had the ability as a Legendary to morph into human forms for a short amount of time. I had fun tormenting humans and separating couples. I caused a lot of work for the Being of Emotion, Mesperit, and the Being of Willpower, Azelf.

They both had to set things right with the humans. Arceus came up to me and told me he was tired of me messing with the humans. He told me as punishment I would be turned into a human for the rest of my immortal life. He then changed me into what I am now.

I asked him if there would be a way to become the King of Shadows once more. He looked me straight in the eyes and told me the only way I could become that once more would be that I fall in love with a human, and in the end, that human fall in love with me, telling me that she truly loves me."

He chuckled lowly, and continued, "I thought at the time for that to be preposterous."

His eyes then met mine.

"That is," he said, "Until I met you."

I shook my head.

"You….you can't be Darkrai," I said.

My dream then made a little more sense.

Darken looked at me seriously, and asked, "Don't you see, Anora? This is why I know about your dream, or nightmare in your case. This is exactly how I know what your nightmare was about!"

I still shook my head.

I then decided to ask, "Why does my father not want me to see you?" It was a stupid question, really.

He chuckled.

He replied, "I guess, the Being of Knowledge doesn't want his one and only daughter hanging with the Lord of Nightmares, huh?"

My eyes widened. There was only one pokemon with that name, but it couldn't be my father.

"Tell me, Anora," he said gently, "Where were you born?"

"S-Snowpoint City," I stuttered. The truth was I really was born in Snowpoint City, but we moved near Sandgem Town a year ago.

He smiled.

I shook my head, whispering, "My father can't be him."

Darken looked at me eagerly, and said, "Anora, open your eyes. Look at his name. Take the last letter and put it in front of the first!"

I did in my head:

Xieu

uXie

Uxie

I shook my head, saying, "H-he can't."

I then realized that his hands were on my shoulders now. He began to shake me slightly.

"Anora, why don't you want to accept the truth?" he asked, "Your father is the Being of Knowledge."

"He's human," I whispered, "He married my mother."

"He fell in love with her when she was young," he said, "Like I said before, Legendaries can morph into humans for a short amount of time. He morphed into what he is today. When she found out, he thought she'd leave him, but she loved him so much, she couldn't. No matter what he is…"

He dropped his arms to his sides, and his head hung.

"I bet it's nice to love like that," he whispered.

I stared at him. I was scared. That was all I could do.

I slipped away from the wall, and into the open. I saw him look at me, sorrow in his eyes.

"Anora….," he whispered.

I backed away, and whispered, "You need help, Darken."

He stared at me.

"You don't believe me, do you?" he asked.

"Darken, you really need help," I repeated.

"Anora, I'm not making this up," he whispered calmly.

"You expect me to believe you?" I asked.

He smiled sheepishly and said, "Yes."

I backed away more.

He took a step towards me.

Tears leaked from my eyes. I turned around and ran.

"Anora!" he cried.

I saw Darkice and Snow sitting on a patch of grass under a streetlight. She looked up at me and stood up.

I continued to run, Snow joining my side.

She looked at me, worriedly. I saw the Pokemon Center not far ahead. I heard something crash. I turned to see Darkice and Darken picking up a fallen trash can. He looked at me. I saw a tear fall down his face. I turned away from him and ran into the Center.

I ran to the nearest telephone. I entered the number and waited impatiently.

The screen then lit up brightly and my father appeared on it, his eyes drowsy looking.

"Anora?" he asked, "What's wrong, dear?"

"Father," I said, "I want the truth."

His eyes shot open.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I met up with Darken," I said, "Now I want the truth."

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?!" he asked angrily.

"I didn't want to meet him, I was kinda forced to!" I yelled, more tears leaking out of my eyes.

He sighed.

"Don't be upset, sweetie," he said staring sweetly at me, "I expect he told you?"

I widened my eyes.

"Y-you mean…," I asked.

He sighed again.

"Yes, dear," he said, "I am Uxie, the Being of Knowledge."

I exploded, "Y-you never bothered t-to tell me?!"

He stared at me and said, "We didn't know how you would react."

"And making me wait made it better?!" I yelled.

He didn't speak.

"I'm going to bed," I said, reaching for the hang up button.

"Anora-" was all I heard before I turned it off.

I walked slowly down a white hall, until I reached a door. I pulled out a key, and unlocked the door. I opened it and Snow and walked in. I didn't bother to turn on the lights. I saw my backpack still sitting in the chair.

I walked towards the bed and pulled back the covers. I crawled in the bed, and patted the side next to me. Snow jumped in and nuzzled against me.

"Snow," I said, "I'm so confused."

More tears leaked out. She rubbed her face against mine, wiping the tears away.

I held her in my arms, saying, "I love you, Snow."

"Blicic Blic Blicic," she said sweetly.

I smiled and asked, "I take it that means you love me too?"

She nodded heard head, her eyes closing. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Longest chapter ever! 20 pages long! I told you everything would be revealed. How will Anora react the next day? Review for me!

Dimunda


	5. All These Lies

For Christmas I want:

A/N: I know I haven't typed for this story in forever, but I am now! I've had this sudden urge to type for this! This story is _very _romantic so if you people don't like it, don't read it! Just about every chapter will probably be romantic. Anyway, enough gibberish. On with the chapter that I should've written almost two months ago! :D

The sun shone on my eyes. I opened them sleepily.

I sat up, Snow sleeping on my right side. I looked at her sleepily and smiled.

She looked so beautiful. Even asleep.

I decided to let her sleep. I looked out the window and saw that it was still sunrise; I just got some sun in my eyes.

I crawled out of the bed and put on my shoes.

I then walked slowly out of the room, closing the door as quietly as I could.

I smiled and walked out the Pokemon Center. I looked around the quiet town. No one seemed to be up just yet. I then saw a Meowth and a Glameow walking together, tail and tail. They sat by a rose bush and began to nuzzle each other.

The sight made my heart ache. I turned and saw the woods.

I smiled and said to myself, "It's probably really pretty so early in the morning."

I then began to walk into the woods.

**Woods**

I saw a clearing and began to walk towards it. I smiled. The sun's rays hit the small area beautifully. There was a small clear pond. I saw Wooper playing next to the pond, splashing each other. When they saw me, they ran off into the woods. I wanted to call after the cute pokemon, I just didn't.

I walked to the center of the area and lied down. I closed my eyes, letting the warmth of the sun hit against my face. It felt so good to feel its warmth.

"Anora?" a voice asked.

I shot my eyes wide open and looked up. There was Darken, standing with his Charizard.

"D-Darken?!" I screamed. I wanted to jump up, but my legs didn't want to work.

His face was emotionless, so I didn't know what he was feeling or thinking.

"Charizard," Darken said.

The flame pokemon looked at its trainer.

"Go," Darken said simply.

The Charizard looked at Darken reluctantly, but opened its giant wings and took off to the skies.

I stared scared at Darken. My whole body was numb. I then saw him walk over to me.

Why can't I move? Why of all times should I go numb?

My heart started to beat faster. Last night came back to me clearly. I thought Darken was crazy, but then when my father agreed that he was right, everything was thrown off.

I then saw him sit by my side. I still lied on the ground, but I stared at him.

He stared off into the woods, his light blue eyes captivating me, hypnotizing me.

"Anora," Darken said softly.

I stared at his face.

He looked at the woods sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You really are Darkrai, aren't you?" I asked.

He nodded his head. He grabbed my right hand, his cold fingers rubbing the back of it. His touch sent shivers down my spine.

"I wouldn't lie to you," he said.

I continued to stare at him.

"Why do you love me?" I asked stupidly.

I saw him smile. He didn't look at me still.

"I don't know, really," he said, "To me…you're just perfect! When I first saw you, my heart-which I'm surprised beats-, felt so….so…"

He stopped.

I looked at him and asked, "Felt what?"

He slowly turned to look me in the face.

"It felt…so different, I can't really explain it, Anora," he said, rubbing his fingers over my hand again. "But I know its good. It felt good. It feels good." He continued to rub my hand with his fingers. I was actually enjoying his touch now.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to say anything.

"Anora," Darken said, leaning towards me.

Before I could ask him not to, Darken was on top of me, his cold lips on mine. I widened my eyes as he moved his lips smoothly against my own. I felt his fingers on my right hand tangle with my own.

I gave up. I caved in. I began to return his kiss, placing my left hand onto his cool neck.

He licked my lips with his cool tongue. He then slipped his tongue into my mouth, the warmth of my tongue tingling with the coolness of his.

I don't really know what to do. Every time he kissed me, I resisted, but why was I not resisting this time? Is it because I actually know what Darken is? Is it because….that deep down on the inside…I want him to return to being the pokemon he was? That would make him extremely happy, wouldn't it? If he's happy, that would be good, wouldn't it? He said he loves me, but if I said I love him, he'll change back and leave.

Do I love him? We've only known each other not that long, but is there an attraction between us? Or is he just lying? Can he just lie to himself saying that he loves me? Could he make it up? He could lie to himself so much, making him think that he actually loves me. He can do that, right?

I snapped out of my thoughts when his cold fingers traced my neck. I shivered slightly at the touch. He continued to move his tongue in my mouth, not showing any true signs of stopping.

I then heard a twig snap, causing Darken to shoot his head up. He took his mouth off mine so quickly, I gasped.

I saw his light blue eyes scan the woods, as if expecting something to come out.

"Must have been a pokemon," he said, turning back to me.

He smiled, staring into my eyes. I stared into his light blue eyes and noticed something I never noticed before.

"Your eyes…," I said.

He smiled even more.

I looked at him confused and said, "They don't have pupils."

He chuckled.

"So many things to notice, and you notice I don't have pupils?" he asked teasingly.

I couldn't help but smile. He was right.

"You know," he said, "Not once today have you asked me to leave."

He smiled even more.

"Does that mean you don't hate me?" he asked.

I felt my face grow hot.

He chuckled, placing his right hand on my left cheek. His cold hand shocked my face slightly.

"When you blush, your face is so warm," he said.

I felt my face grow even warmer.

He chuckled again.

His fingers moved against my cheek smoothly. His fingers were so cool, but they felt nice on my cheek.

The next thing I knew, Darken's head was lying on my chest.

His eyes were closed with content.

I felt my face grow hotter by the second.

"D-Darken?" I asked my voice shaky.

"Hmm?" he asked tiredly.

He didn't make any intention to hurt me. I stared at his face. He looked as though he were sleeping. He looked so peaceful.

"You wanted to ask me something, Anora?" he asked suddenly.

I had forgotten that I did want to ask him something.

"Um, wh-why are you lying on my um…" I couldn't continue. My face grew warmer.

He chuckled.

"I'm listening to your heartbeat," he said as though I was missing something obvious.

I didn't think my face could grow any hotter.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said, his eyes still closed. "It's quite soothing."

I felt my heart began to beat faster in my chest. What luck, considering he's listening to it.

I heard him chuckle again.

"There they are!" a voice yelled.

Darken shot up, his eyes widened.

I sat up and saw four men wearing white outfits and light blue hair. In front of the men were eight Luxrays. A woman with red hair was standing by them.

Darken looked at them angrily. He stood up.

"Galactic," I heard him mutter.

"What?" I asked.

He looked at me and said, "You need to get out of here."

I looked at him confused.

"W-why, Darken?" I asked.

He pulled me up gently, saying, "Just trust me. I'm going to try and hold them off. You need to go."

"Darken, what's going on?" I asked.

"GO!" he yelled.

I looked at him with fear.

He stroked my cheek, saying, "I don't want you to get hurt. Please…go!"

I turned around and took off.

I heard the woman yell, "We can't let her get away! After her!"

I turned and saw four Luxrays attack Darken, the other four running after me.

I widened my eyes and turned back around, trying to run faster.

The forest became much thicker the farther I ran. I pushed through bushes and tree branches.

I heard the Luxrays bark and growl as I heard them get closer.

I ran faster than I thought I could.

"SHADOW BALL!" I heard a voice yell from a distance.

I stopped and turned around.

"Darken!" I yelled, tears in my eyes.

I saw the Luxrays that were chasing me get closer.

I widened my tear filled eyes, turned, and ran.

I saw a clearing up ahead, a river flowing.

The river! I could jump in a swim down it. But couldn't the Luxray just use an electric attack and shock me painfully?

No. They could've and would've used something like quick attack or agility by now to get me. They are very fast pokemon. The question is: Why haven't they used any attacks to slow me down? They can hunt the fastest prey, catching them very quickly and very easily. Yet here I was, a human and they couldn't catch me.

It then dawned to me that I wasn't perfectly human, but apparently the daughter of the Being of Knowledge. Did the pokemon know that? Do the people who sent these pokemon after me know that? Is this why they're sending their pokemon after me?

Maybe the pokemon hadn't attacked because they awaited their trainers' commands. Luxray are very loyal pokemon.

I then reached the clearing and ran to follow the river. When I reached the end, I wobbled. I realized that the river led to a waterfall, and I was on the edge. I moved back quickly, but not far. I saw that the Luxray had caught up to me, growling, their front paws ready. I backed up slightly, my left foot slightly over the edge.

I felt petrified, afraid to do anything.

"Good work, Luxray," a female voice said.

I looked up to see the same red haired woman from before. She wore a large white coat with grey pants. On the white coat was a yellow 'G'.

She smiled and said, "We have you now."

I trembled slightly and asked, "Wh-who are you?"

The woman laughed and said, "I am Commander Mars of Team Galactic."

I wanted to step back, but I would fall off into the waterfall.

"Now," Mars said to me, "Come with us and we won't have to hurt you _or _your precious Darkrai."

My eyes widened.

"Darken? You would hurt Darken?" I asked.

Mars laughed, saying, "Of course we would! We would kill him if he got in the way of getting you!"

I widened my eyes even more. Tears fell from them.

Mars then pulled out a poke ball, saying, "Carnivine, let's wrap this up!"

The poke ball opened to reveal a large, dark green Carnivine.

I stared at its menacing face.

I looked down at the waterfall below.

Darken…you fought…to protect me…if she takes me to, wherever, all that you've done…will be all for nothing…

I looked back at Mars, Luxray, and Carnivine.

I looked down below. Surely I will survive. But what if I do not? I breathed in. I then jumped, not thinking twice.

"NO!" Mars yelled, "Carnivine, vine whip her now!"

Before I got far, I felt something wrap around my body. I looked up to see two large vines wrapped around me, the Carnivine from before floating above the edge of the cliff.

The Carnivine pulled me up quickly, jerking my body violently. It pulled me against its body, tightening the grip to its vine whips.

I looked and saw Mars smirk. She walked over to me, and pushed my face up with a finger.

"Not so smart for the daughter of the Being of Knowledge," she said.

My eyes widened.

"Y-you know?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "All of Team Galactic knows. That's why our boss wants you."

Before I could ask, she finished by saying, "Carnivine, sleep powder."

I widened my eyes as the grass pokemon opened its mouth, green powder covering me.

Instantly, my eyes began to droop unwillingly. As my eyes closed, I saw the Luxrays look off into the forest, and I heard them growl.

I couldn't look up to see what they were growling at.

I then heard a voice yell, "ANORA!!"

Darken…I'm sorry…I'm so very sorry…

"SHADOW BALL!"

I immediately saw that we were rising in the air, Darken below.

His face was torn in anger and sadness. Tears leaked down his face.

"ANORA!" he screamed.

"D-D-Darken," I whispered before closing my eyes and falling into a deep, unwanted sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I began to open my eyes groggily. I saw glass in front of my face, my body floating in clear water. I opened my eyes all the way, widening them. I looked at my body and saw wires on my arms and legs. I moved my head, and felt wires on the top of my head and on my forehead.

"Well, well, well," a male's voice said, "Look who's awake."

I turned to see a man with spiked up dark blue hair. He wore the same outfit as Mars did.

He smirked and said, "I am Commander Saturn. Welcome to Team Galactic's Headquarters in the wonderful city of Veilstone."

I widened my eyes.

How could I breathe? I wanted to know, but now wasn't the damn time to think of something as stupid as that!

I began to bang my hands against the glass in front of me, yelling, "Let me out! Let me go!"

I saw Saturn walk over to a machine.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, flipping a small plastic top, revealing a bright red button.

I continued to anyway.

I saw him sigh and he held his finger to the button.

I then felt shock waves to my body.

I screamed in agonizing pain, the shocks covering my entire body. The pain hurts so much.

"Are we done?" I heard Saturn ask.

I couldn't respond, I was screaming too much.

I saw him through half closed eyes release his finger from the bright red button.

The pain stopped.

I began to feel the burning in my eyes but I couldn't tell if I was crying or not.

Saturn walked up to the glass and smirked.

"Are we going to be a good little girl now?" he asked.

My eyes adverted his gaze as my bottom lip quivered.

I felt so lonely…so cold….

Snow! I didn't have my precious Snow! I didn't have her anymore at the moment and at this point, I can think that I might not see her again.

I looked up and saw Saturn smirk with satisfaction.

Then, red lights flashed and a loud siren went off.

Saturn turned angrily to the door.

"PSYCHIC!" I heard a male yell from the other side of the door.

That voice….Father!

The door burst down and a blonde haired man with lime green eyes burst in. Father wore a light blue shirt with buttons that went all the way down and cut blue jeans.

He looked angrily at Saturn. He raised his right hand and yelled, "EXTRASENSORY!"

Saturn's eyes closed and he cringed with pain.

Father then dropped his hand and Saturn fell to the floor, unconscious.

Father looked at me.

"Anora!" he said, running to the glass.

I put my hands weakly to the glass.

"Father…," I whispered, smiling slightly.

He glared at the glass.

He backed away and raised both his hands.

"Gyro ball," he said.

In his hands, a light green ball formed. He then released the attack and it shattered the glass.

The water poured onto the floor, leaving me to dangle from the wires. I saw Father walk towards me. He grabbed all the wires and ripped them off of my body. I fell, but he caught me quickly in his arms. He knelt to the floor.

I smiled and whispered, "Thank you."

He smiled at me.

He kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry I haven't been completely truthful to you," he whispered.

I looked into his lime green eyes.

"You were just trying to protect me from all this," I said.

He smiled and said, "Of course. I don't know how they found out."

I saw the sorrow in his eyes.

I smiled and said, "It's ok though. We're all ok."

He smiled and nodded his head.

"Don't move!" a voice yelled.

We both looked at the doorway to see at least more than a half a dozen of Galactic members. My father clutched me tightly.

He raised his hand, but before he could say a word, a voice yelled, "NIGHT SLASH!"

I then saw a dark blur attack each Galactic member individually.

I felt Father tense as he saw them fall to the ground, unconscious.

The dark blur stopped and I smiled.

I moved weakly out of my father's arms and stood up.

I walked over and fell into the arms of Darken. I smiled against his chest.

"You're ok," I said, tears of joy appearing in my eyes.

I felt his hands wrap around me.

I felt his cool lips touch my head.

"Of course I am," I heard him say, "I'm just glad you're ok."

I hugged him tightly. I knew it now. I do love him. I just can't say it out loud. If I do….he'll turn back into Darkrai and leave.

"Release my daughter," I heard Father say.

I looked back at him to see his face torn with anger and hatred.

"Why should I?" Darken asked, holding me tighter.

I looked up to see his face torn in anger and hatred as well.

I looked back and forth between the two men. I then looked at Father.

"Father, please…," I said.

He looked at me and said, "Don't, Anora!"

I flinched, and Darken held me even tighter.

He yelled, "Don't you yell at her!"

I looked away, and heard Father yell, "I did not yell at her!"

Darken yelled, "Well I sure sounded a hell lot like you did!"

"She's my daughter! I don't want her hanging around the likes of you!"

"At least I have the courage and decency to tell her the damn truth!"

"Yeah and look where that got her! Three days trapped here!"

Three days?! I had been here for three days? A lot could happen in three days. It hadn't even felt that long of a time period….

"You think I wanted her to be trapped here and be part of these damn assholes' experiments?!" Darken roared.

"I don't know what goes in your damn head, Darkrai!!"

I flinched at my father's anger. Darken didn't reply.

"F-Father, please," I begged.

"Stop it, Anora," he said, "I will have to talk to Blicic later."

I looked at him confused and asked, "Why would you talk to Snow?"

He bit his lower lip, as though regretting that he spoke those words.

"Anora," Father said, "With Arceus's permission, I created Icic, or Blicic in this case. I created her weeks before you 14th birthday. I wanted her to keep watch and she knew that was her purpose. I knew Darken would follow you, even before he knew it. Blicic has not fulfilled her life's purpose. In fact, she's made it worse by allowing you to see him!"

I stared at Father.

"Y-you created Snow?" I asked, "To watch me?"

Father stared into my lime green eyes with his.

I looked at his hands and saw Father clinch his fists tightly.

He then ignored my question and glared at Darken, asking, "So what are you going to do with her if you return back to a pokemon?"

Darken asked, "What do you mean?"

Father's knuckles went white, he clutched them so hard.

He said, "You were just going to leave her once you returned to a pokemon, weren't you?"

Darken didn't answer.

I looked up at his face.

"D-Darken?" I asked, scared.

I couldn't believe that Darken would do that, I just couldn't.

"Well, Darken?" Father asked, his voice becoming more intimidating.

Darken squeezed me tightly.

I gasped quietly.

"I promised I wouldn't lie to you," Darken said to me.

I widened my eyes.

"You…you were….," I stuttered.

He didn't look at me.

I tried to move out of his arms, but he only held tighter.

I pushed my hands against his chest, tears forming in my eyes.

"Let me go!" I screamed, "LET ME GO!"

"I'm not letting you go, Anora," Darken said.

Father yelled, "Release my daughter or I will attack you!"

I saw Darken look at him over my head.

"If I were you, Xieu, I wouldn't be the one making the threats," Darken said, "You are, in fact, psychic. Over 90 of your attacks are psychic attacks. I am a dark pokemon. Psychic attacks don't work on me, but _my _dark attacks are super effective on your psychic body."

My father said nothing.

I struggled in Darken's arms, yelling, "Let me go! Let me go, Darken!"

"Anora, will you listen to me?" he asked pleadingly.

I shook my head, the tears flying from my eyes.

"No! I don't want to listen to you anymore! I'm tired of listening to you!" I yelled.

"Please," he asked sweetly.

I shook my head, closing my mouth tightly shut.

I heard him sigh and he began:

"Anora, I was going to leave you. That was my first intention from the moment I saw you: Tell you that I loved you, make you love me, then when I returned to my Darkrai form, leave you. I thought at the time that it was fool proof, that I wouldn't care if you begged and cried for me to stay.

That was a mistake to think. As time passed, I realized that, if possible, I loved you more than I thought. I realized that my plan wasn't fool proof at all. I didn't know really what to do. I wanted to return to my Darkrai form, of course, but at the same time, I wanted to stay with you. I didn't know if they could both work.

I then remembered how your father married your mother _and _had you. There your father was, a legendary exactly like me. He married the human he loved and he had a child that is beautiful.

I want that. I want to stay with you….marry you! Or in our terms, make you my mate. I love you…I…I…really do."

I absorbed everything he said. He was going to leave me. He wanted to leave me the moment he saw me, after making me his. He…he just wanted to use me to return to his Darkrai form. In other words…he lied to me. After he promised he would never lie to me, he lied to me! How should I know that he's not lying to me right now about truly loving me?!

Somehow, I found a way out of his arms.

I narrowed my eyes, angry tears in them.

"You lied to me!" I yelled.

Darken looked at me sorrowful and asked, "What?"

I yelled, "You lied to me from the beginning! You told me you loved me! And you're lying now, telling me that you do love me! Just shut up, Darken!"

He stared at me and asked, "What are you talking about? I'm not lying to you. Ok, maybe in the beginning I sorta did a little but that doesn't mean-"

"I hate you!" I yelled, not letting him finish.

His bright blue eyes widened as I said those three words.

I leaked more angry tears and yelled, "I hate you! Don't ever come near me again! I HATE YOU!"

I then ran passed him, running my way out the building.

"Anora!" I heard both Father and Darken cry in unison.

I saw the sun's light through an opened door. I ran out the door and saw Blicic lying on the ground, my backpack on her shoulders.

She sat up and smiled.

I ran to her and stopped, panting.

She stared at me with worried eyes.

I narrowed my eyes and asked, "You knew all along, didn't you?"

Snow stared up at me sadly and nodded her head, knowing exactly what I was talking about.

I widened my eyes.

"Not you too, Snow," I whispered.

She began to whimper and walk forward.

I shook my head and took a step backwards.

"You too," I whispered.

She continued to whimper, walking towards me.

I kept taking steps backward, until I hit something.

I looked up to see Darken.

I moved to the side, out of everyone's reach. I saw Father, Darken, and Snow staring at me.

"Anora," Father whispered.

Angry tears fell through my narrowed eyes.

"Have you not told me the honest truth about anything else?" I asked coldly, trying hard to not let my voice crack.

My father said nothing.

"Well?" I asked, waiting impatiently for his answer.

He breathed in deeply and sighed.

"I-in a way, yes," he said, "I haven't been completely truthful to you, Anora."

I widened my eyes and asked, "W-what do you mean?

He looked me in the eyes.

He said, "A day before you were…in your mother, Cresselia died of an unknown reason except to Arceus. You do know who Cresselia is, don't you?"

I nodded my head.

"Cresselia symbols light, she loves to come out on the night of the full moon, hence forth why her home is FullMoon Island," I said, curious to what this had to do with me.

Father sighed deeply.

"After she died, you were placed in your mother's womb," he said. "Arceus then came to me….he told me…he told me…"

Father stopped and stared at me.

I was furious, tears still streaming down my face.

"What?!" I yelled, "He told you what?!"

He stared directly into my eyes.

"He told me…that you are the reincarnation of Cresselia," Father said, "Anora….you are Cresselia."

Wow turn of events there, huh? Never intentionally meant for Anora to be Cresselia, but it came to me and I think it fits, if you understand. I think that Darkrai and Cresselia are the pokemon couple that is meant to be. So if you think about it. Darkrai and Anora…yeah you should be able to figure it out from here. Anyway, this took me three days to type. I would really love some reviews, please. Thank you!!

Dimunda: I am the Evil Angel


	6. Gem

A/N: yes I am back and in business! :D sorry for the long wait! Here ya go!

I backed up, shaking my head quickly.

"You're insane…," I whispered, "You're all insane."

I saw my father step forward. I stepped back.

"Don't come near me!" I screamed, "You all lied! I never want to see any of you again!"

I grabbed Snow, and darted towards the woods.

"ANORA!" I heard both my father and Darken yell.

I ignored them. I wasn't going to listen to them anymore. They lied to me. Who else had spun me this web of lies? My mother. My own mother must've known.

"Rapidash!" I heard a cry.

I turned and saw a Rapidash galloping towards me. I stopped quickly, my eyes widened.

"Dash?" I whispered.

The horse Pokémon stopped beside me and smiled. I smiled slightly and placed Snow on his back. I grabbed his neck, feeling my arms shaking against him.

I then realized tears were falling down my face. I looked and saw my bag. I slowly grabbed a poke ball and opened it, releasing Pecha out to us. I hugged her as well, feeling the tears fall quickly.

"Anora!"

I couldn't tell if it was my father's voice or Darken's. And I didn't want to wait and see. I climbed onto Dash's back, putting Snow and Pecha in front of me.

"Go, Dash!" I yelled.

Immediately, Dash began to gallop so much faster than I could remember.

I laid my head against his fiery mane, appreciating the fact that it didn't burn me. I closed my eyes, and didn't want to open them.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Raaaaapidash!"

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing that dusk was arriving. Snow and Pecha were sound asleep in front of me and Dash looked exhausted.

"Oh I'm so sorry, boy!" I said, jumping off him. "You must be exhausted!"

The Rapidash smiled sheepishly. I smiled and gently put my bag down, opening two sleeping bags. I opened one up fully and placed Snow and Pecha on the sleeping back.

I gathered small sticks and placed them on each other.

"Dash, if you will," I said.

Dash then used Ember and created a small fire. I sat down on my sleeping back, Dash kneeling down behind me. I opened my berry pouch on my bag and handed him a few Tamato berries. I put a few Oran and Pecha berries on a napkin.

I smiled.

"In case they wake up," I whispered.

I leaned back against Dash, his warm body making me forget everything. I then realized I shouldn't be happy…

"Dash…," I whispered, "I hate this…"

I stroked his mane.

"I know if I could understand you, you wouldn't lie to me," I whispered to him.

All he did was nuzzle my hand. I smiled.

I then heard the bushes rustle. I turned my head and saw a light Leafeon come out, sniffing. I sat up and smiled at the Pokémon.

"Hey there, little guy," I said.

The Pokémon flinched back slightly. I grabbed some Pecha berries and held my hand out to the Pokémon.

"This what you want, little guy?" I asked.

The Leafeon sniffed the berries then quickly ate them. I giggled as I felt his tongue lick my fingers.

The small Pokémon then jumped into my lap, nuzzling my chest. I blinked and then began to laugh. I saw Dash smile behind me.

"You're a cute little thing!" I said, stroking the small grass Pokémon's fur.

"Leaf Leafeoooon," it said, purring.

I smiled more and yawned. The fire, which was not strong, was beginning to go out. Finally, it went out and the only light I was given was the light from Dash's mane.

I pulled my sleeping bag over me and the Leafeon and began to close my eyes. I felt the Leafeon lay its head on my chest.

I then felt my consciousness slip away as I fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (normal POV)

Anora quickly fell asleep as Dash laid his head onto the ground, falling asleep as well. Wild Kricketot and Kricketune began to play their soft melodies into the night. Dustox were heard through the woods, Vileplumes walking around curiously.

A few Umbreon play wrestled each other, teaching the young Eevee. Wormadam and Mothim were caught beside each other in the trees. Houndour and Poochyena were playfully biting each other, their parents watching them play safely.

A rustle came through the woods, a large Pokémon flying through it.

A young person jumped through the trees, the large Pokémon creating a light as it followed the person.

The person stopped in a tree above Anora and stared down at her. The person jumped down, landing by Dash. The Pokémon following landed beside the person.

"Char Charizard," the Pokémon whispered.

The light from Dash's mane revealed Darken's face.

"Shh, Charizard," Darken whispered softly, watching Dash carefully.

He looked at Anora, who breathed in and out evenly. He moved his hand and stroked her face then her hair. He then heard a growl and looked down. There he saw a Leafeon growling at him.

He leaned his face down. His eyes flashed as he whispered, "Hypnosis."

The Leafeon's eyes widened slightly then closed, breathing evenly.

He sighed and looked at Anora.

"Anora….," he whispered.

She didn't respond. She just lay asleep, breathing evenly. Darken leaned down and kissed her lips lightly.

He pulled back and sighed. He climbed on the Charizard's back and whispered, "To Hearthome…that's where she's going next."

The Pokémon then kicked off the ground and flew off into the young night, leaving Anora.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx (one week later, Anora's POV)

I sat on Dash's back, holding my new Leafeon, Gem, in front of me. Snow walked beside Dash on her whim. She seemed so much more alert then usual and it worried me slightly.

I petted Gem, smiling.

"Ready for your first contest, boy?" I asked.

Gem shook with nervousness but tried to smile. I smiled.

"I have a prize for you. It will help a lot," I said.

I dug into my bag and bulled out a soothe bell. I tied it around Gem's neck and smiled.

"This will help you get over your stage fright," I said, "You'll be cured when you get on that stage or my name isn't Anora!"

Gem smiled brightly and nodded his head quickly. I already knew the thought of a great item around his neck would actually help him get over his stage fright.

"Hearthome is such a big beautiful place," I said.

We entered the large city and Gem looked around in both amazement and slight fear. I noticed and stroked his fur. I felt his body, which I suppose was tense, relax.

I then smiled and said, "Off to our contest!"

Xxxxxxxxx(night time)

I polished our violet ribbons and placed them in our Contest case. I smiled brightly.

"Only three more to go!" I said happily.

I noticed I was still wearing my contest outfit. I looked down at the light blue dress, a slit going from my right ankle to my thigh on the dress. My hair was still pull up in a bun. I saw that I still had Gem with a flower behind his ear. He looked at me displeased.

I giggled, saying, "Sorry, sorry!"

I quickly pulled it out and put it in my bag. I stroked Snow, who was lying in my lap.

"This park is amazing, isn't it?" I said. "You can stroll with your Pokémon and it's a play park."

Snow just yawned and Gem chased his leafy tail. I giggled.

"You two are sooooo much fun to talk to!" I said.

"Anora?"

I looked up, half-expecting to see Darken, but I didn't. I saw Danny. He wore a long blue jacket with a white undershirt, light blue jeans, red shoes, and his hat. Beside him was a Hypno.

I smiled.

"Oh! Hey, Danny!" I said.

He stared at me.

"Wow," he said, "You look amazing."

I felt my face warm up.

"Th-Thank you," I whispered, looking down at Snow.

I noticed she was staring at Danny, her eyes narrowed. I wondered why…

"What are you doing out here at this time of night?" he asked.

I looked around and noticed people had already gone in. I laughed nervously.

"Guess I didn't notice the time!" I said, laughing.

He smiled at me then looked away, at his Hypno.

I smiled and looked at his Pokémon.

"That's a cool looking Hypno you got there," I said, trying to start a conversation.

I saw him smile slightly.

"Yeah," he said, "Got him when he was a Drowzee. He was actually my very first Pokémon."

"That's cool!" I said.

He looked at me, smiling slightly sad.

"Yeah….," he said.

I blinked and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to cheer him up.

He looked away.

"Nothing…It's nothing," he said.

I stared at him and wondered if I should question him further, but something told me I shouldn't.

He then began to walk away, waving and smiling at me.

"I gotta go," he said, "It's late. Good night, Anora. Sweet dreams."

He then vanished into the city, leaving me to wonder.

Xxxxxxxxx(Pokémon Center)

I yawned as I slipped off my dress. I put my bra on my bag and put my blue shirt and white shorts on. I jumped into the bed, Snow jumping with me. I turned the lamp off and starred at the ceiling.

"Snow…," I whispered.

I saw her face in front of mine then.

"Blicic Blic?" she asked.

I smiled and said, "Nothing. Let's go to sleep."

I saw her smile and nod her head. I then saw her curl up and I quickly heard her sweet breathing. I laid my head against my pillow and looked up at the ceiling. I then saw Darken's face on the ceiling.

I widened my eyes and shook my head, his face disappearing. I then felt my heart fill with sorrow and pain. I felt a tear slowly move down my cheek.

"Darken….," I whispered quietly, "I do love you."

I then closed my tear filled eyes, letting my subconscious drift me away to dream.

A/N: ok 7 pages! Not bad not bad! I uploaded just for you, lovelyangel! More than 1,000 words! And at 2:30 in the morning! I am officially exhausted! Hope you people like it! review please!

Dimunda


	7. The End

A/N: wow! Thanks for the reviews and faves guys! I love them! On with the story! I'm gonna time skip because nothing really important happens. ^-^; sorry guys

(Weeks later)

"Way to go Pecha!" I yelled, hugging the cute Raichu.

Pecha had found a thunderstone a few weeks back and, well, evolved! She had just won us our last ribbon.

"Now we can get into the Grande Festival in Hearthome! Great job, Pecha!" I yelled.

I kissed her cheeks, and I saw her blush. I laughed. Snow then came up and playfully tackled her. I laughed more.

"Breon Um!"

I turned to see an Umbreon come and jump on me. I fell to the ground and laughed. I stroked the Umbreon's fur.

"Light, what have I told you about tackling me like that?" I asked, jokingly.

All the Umbreon did was smile at me. He then nuzzled his cheek onto mine and I couldn't help but laugh. Everything was going great.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow and I sat in our room in the Pokemon Center. I was brushing Snow's fur with a silver brush. I heard her begin to purr with content each time I ran the brush on her back. I smiled every time. I then looked up out the window and my eyes widened.

They then returned normal and then I felt sad. I thought for even a moment, I saw Darken…but I knew it was just my imagination. More like my hopes.

I haven't seen Darken or my father since I both yelled at them all those weeks ago.

"Snow…," I said.

I saw her look up at me.

"Should…should I have yelled at them?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and cocked her head to the side in confusion.

I shook my head and then smiled.

"Never mind, girl," I said, getting under the covers of the bed. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

She smiled and crawled under the covers with me. I turned out the lamp and curled up to her. I smothered my face in her fur, hearing her soothing breaths.

I then closed my eyes and felt my conscious drift me off into slumber.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Blicic! Blicic cic blic!"

I heard Blicic call out in fears but I couldn't do anything. It was like I couldn't open my eyes from this horrible nightmare.

I heard a loud thump and Blicic became quiet.

"Stupid pokemon," I heard a male's voice say.

That voice…where have I heard it before? Sometime soon I know I've heard this male…but my consciousness was failing me again as I drift into my dreams once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wake up!"

My eyes shot open. I shivered as a cold air was sent down my spine. I looked around and tried to move. I felt something holding me back. I looked to see a single red chain pinning both my arms and legs to the ground.

"Nice, isn't it?"

I looked up and saw a man with spiked light blue hair. His face was lined with wrinkles, yet he wasn't old.

He smiled an obvious fake smile.

"Welcome, Cresselia," the man said, "I am Cyrus, leader of Team Galactic. And you're my prisoner."

What was happening? How could this be? Just a minute ago I was in a room under the covers with my Snow.

I looked down.

"This is a dream," I whispered, "A horrible, horrible nightmare."

I then felt something slam into my face. I fell to the ground and looked up to see Cyrus's foot be placed on the ground.

"That prove you aren't dreaming?" he asked.

I tasted something metallic in my mouth and spit blood onto the ground. I glared at him.

"Blicic Blic!"

I turned to see Blicic in a cage, Mars and Saturn standing in front of it, Luxray by their sides.

"Snow!" I yelled.

Saturn then smirked and the Luxray beside him sent out electricity that hit Snow. I heard her scream in pain.

"NO!" I yelled, pulling against the chains.

Cyrus snapped his fingers and the Luxray immediately stopped.

I looked at him, feeling the tears that had formed fall down my face.

"What do you want?! Why are you doing this?!" I yelled.

"Why? Because I want to show you what will happen if you don't listen and listen carefully," Cyrus said. "I want you to call that poor excuse of a Darkrai."

I blinked the tears from my eyes.

"D-Darken?" I asked.

"Yes, Darken," he said, "You're poor weak father and his sisters made this wonderful chain for Palkia and Dialga but they escaped. So now I'm using it for you."

I blinked, so confused on what was going on. Why was this happening so fast?

"Call him! He will come to you," Cyrus said.

Why would he want Darken? Unless….

My eyes widened. Unless he wanted to hurt Darken! No! I wasn't going to let him do that!

"No!" I yelled, "I won't let you hurt him!"

Cyrus shook his head.

"Why do you have to be so difficult, Cresselia?" he asked.

I glared at him.

"I am not Cresselia! My name is Anora!" I yelled.

Cyrus chuckled softly.

"Like it matters," he said. "Luxray. Use thunder."

I closed my eyes, so as to not see them hurt Snow. What could I do? I felt the tears fall down my face.

I was then arching my back in pain, screaming. I realized it was the thunder that Cyrus had commanded. It was for me…and not Snow.

"More power," I heard Cyrus say.

I was then screaming louder, as I felt a stronger pain. I couldn't even open my eyes, yet I did not want to.

I felt more tears fall down my face and I could faintly hear Snow's cries.

"ANORA!"

The pain stopped and I fell to the ground.

I looked up for the voice that called my name. Ahead of me, I saw a Darkrai, its shadowy cloak flowing behind it. I could feel the breeze that pushed it now. I could feel the metallic taste slipping from my mouth as I panted heavily.

I looked at the Darkrai and then around it, looking for who called my voice.

"Ah, Darken," I heard Cyrus say, looking at the Darkrai.

Darken? This wasn't Darken. This was a Darkrai. Darken was human….that was a Darkrai.

Then, it hit me. I said I did love Darken a few weeks ago at the Pokemon Center. But I didn't it to him, just aloud to myself. Maybe all I had to do was say it aloud in the first place….

"Anora!"

I looked up and saw him. I smiled weakly. My Darken. He looked human at least.

"Luxray, crunch!"

"No…," I whispered. "Please…don't…just…l-leave…him…be…"

I tried to move but I couldn't feel my legs. I looked over to Snow, who was staring at me with horrid eyes. I saw tears falling down her face.

Don't cry, my sweet, sweet Snow. We'll be ok. We all will. I then coughed and saw snow falling to the ground. I began to lose feeling in my arms and when I coughed, I could taste metallic again.

I began to feel a great pain in my head. It hurt so badly. I looked up at the Blicic, who was frantically hitting the cages, ignoring the poison stings from Golbats around her.

Snow kept hitting the cage, and I could hear her grunts of effort. You tried Snow…

Then, I saw her glow. But I thought she couldn't evolve anymore? Maybe it was a new power.

But it wasn't. Snow's face began to shape like a Vulpix and her tail grew longer. I saw something begin to form around her neck. Her ears began to grow larger, looking more like a Flareon's ears. I saw a small horn begin to form on her forehead.

When she stopped glowing, Snow was completely white. Except for under her eyes were a slit of dark violet. I realized the thing around her neck was shaped like a giant snowflake.

"Blizarc!" I heard her scream.

Blizarc? I wondered what she could do…but I felt so weak…I couldn't help her get out….I couldn't hold her.

She looked absolutely beautiful too. I then saw her body be surrounded by small orbs that looked to be made of light.

They then smashed against the cage, pushing Mars and Saturn back, breaking the cage as well.

She then began to rush to my side. She reached me and began licking my face frantically. Her body glowed again as she licked me. I smiled weakly. I felt better that she was by my side. She stopped glowing and I saw tears fall down her face.

My eyes began to droop and I didn't know why. I began to feel so weak. I heard a crash and tilted my head back to see Cyrus had fainted. Darken stood, panting heavily above him. His arm then began to glow and I heard him say, "Shadow claw!"

But then I heard Snow.

"Blizarc! Bliz! Arc Bliz!" And he stopped immediately.

He looked at me and his eyes widened.

"Anora…," I heard him whisper. "Anora!"

I saw him run towards me as my vision began to get blurry. Why couldn't I see him? Why were my eyes doing this?

I then saw him kneeling towards me and I was then pressed to his chest. I felt sorrow when I heard him sobbing.

"Anora…Anora, please stay!" he yelled. "I don't want to live without you!"

Without me? Was I dying?

I then felt my conscious slipping and I heard him cry more.

Don't worry, Darken….im only going to sleep…Don't worry…I'll dream of us together….

A/N: ok I actually began to cry right here! Is this the end? The final chapter?! A sequel?!?! Maybe. XD Review!


End file.
